


Seadogs

by Pandalolli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dopheld Mitaka is A SAINT, Established Relationship, Facials, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hux Has Feelings, Hux doesn't want feelings, Illustrated Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mikylux - Freeform, Millicent the cat is there too, Pinching, Power Struggle, RP format, Smut in every chapter, Snuggling, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, What is love, baby don't hurt me, gratuitous pirate booty, sort of dub con but not really, temper tantrum, there are drawings!, well some drawings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandalolli/pseuds/Pandalolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hux is Snoke's new right-hand man, and thus he has entrusted the young irishman with his best ship to scour the seas for plunder to fund his nefarious gang. However, there is a headhunt for pirate captains afoot. For Hux's safety, Snoke has assigned him a decoy Captain who will also act as Hux's bodyguard. Will Hux be able to navigate this upset in power? With the help of his First Mate Mitaka, Hux is determined to wrestle back control of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One warm, early summer evening on the Southwestern Spanish coast, papa Snoke and much of his nefarious “Primer Orden” crime family and lackeys were having a loud and boisterous dinner. There was a serious matter at hand to discuss though, and papa Snoke summoned his new, freckled captain Hux to his side. “Listen, my friend. There’s been word that the Limey Queen has a witch-hunt on for all Pirates. Captains being the prime targets, of course. I’d hate to see you, my new captain with so much promise and potential, get yourself bloodied and buried too early in your career, understand?” Snoke spoke low for Hux’s ears only, leaning in close. His breath was horrid, a product of his rotting, worn-down teeth, or what was left of them in his ancient skull, anyway. Despite his frailty, he was very, very well protected within the gang, keeping to the confines of his favorite fort. He commanded respect, and was still a very sharp and capable leader. “So I will be assigning you a decoy, who will act as your ship’s Captain in your stead, and also function as your bodyguard. You will seem as nothing but a cabin boy, even to the crew itself. You will give orders yes, but it must seem as if your decoy is the true leader,” papa Snoke’s speech broke down into coughing, as he suddenly tried to clear his tobacco-clogged lungs. 

Hux waited politely for Snoke’s fit to pass, hands clasped behind his back as his eyes scanned the crowd assembled. He didn’t blend in with such a filthy, unruly group. His copper-red hair was clean and neatly styled out of his face, his beard trimmed and neat. Smooth skin was clean and fairly well tended to, the only proof of his life under the sun being the unruly scattering of freckles across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He even kept his clothing clean and well pressed. He had no use for the tattered rags most of Snoke’s boys wore.

Once his commander had composed himself he nodded, standing a bit straighter. The idea was unfathomable but he knew that Snoke’s orders were not to be questioned. “Whatever you think best, sir.” He thought of his beautiful ship, his well chosen and trained crew. The idea of them following anyone else’s command made his stomach turn. “Do you have anyone in mind for the job? I have an excellent First Mate that I’m sure would excel at such a task.”

“No...no,” papa Snoke gasped, and finally regained use of his voice. “You will be assigned a completely new crew. One that will not know of this secret. I cannot risk anyone squealing about this arrangement if tortured or bribed,” the old man insisted, his cloudy eyes scanned the crowd as he explained the situation to Hux. “The one I’ve had in mind has been right over there all evening.” Snoke vaguely gestured with one arthritic hand towards the far corner of the stone mess hall. “That one. With the large ears,” Snoke chuckled as he described what he saw as the man’s most prominent physical feature. The young man papa Snoke pointed out did indeed have large ears, and even a large nose, but he was not unfortunate looking by any means. Tall yes, a bit gangly, yes, but he had a long tan face and dark, soulful eyes, and even darker hair that fell in loose waves around his shoulders. He seemed to be begrudgingly humoring the flirty attentions of one of the pretty harlots in the room, but kept one hand on the hilt of a well-made sword strapped at his side. 

Hux took one look at the man and with startling speed decided he had no use for him. He looked strange, sullen almost, as he half-listened to the whore at his side. Despite the pretty swell of her breasts and the bright red paint smeared across her lips, the man barely gave her his attention. Hux’s eyes wandered down to the hand wrapped around his sword hilt, resisting the sneer that attempted to twist his features. No diplomacy. No ability to look calm and pleasant in a tense situation. Hux needn’t hear him utter a single word, his opinion of him had already been formed.

It didn’t help that the man had striking features, thick, pillowy lips and deep eyes that seemed thoughtful as they took everything in. His neck was long and graceful, and the cut of his jaw was crooked yet somehow endearing. Hux took in his strange beauty and resented him all the more for it. Still, he had his orders and Snoke was not one to be swayed by petty grievances or wounded pride. Hux bowed his head politely.

“As you wish, sir. I have but one request. The mate I speak of, Mitaka. He’s a good sailor, and an excellent navigator. His desire to raise in my esteem would make him an excellent secret-keeper, and having a trusted ally on my side would make this an easier transition. Allow me the one man to join the crew? I swear to you he won’t put the facade at risk.”

Papa Snoke raised his eyebrows and coughed again, but regained himself more quickly this time. “Mitaka, huh? I remember him. Very well,” the old man agreed. As much as he desired his orders to be followed without falter, he liked that Hux could stand firm enough to ask for something he wanted. Snoke was well aware that these orders were difficult for Hux to swallow, and he appreciated Hux’s calm and loyal demeanor despite that. “Hux, my friend...we might not have known each other long, but I can already tell that you are the best of my men. Keep yourself alive and keep me proud, and I might...MIGHT, mind you...name you my heir. Understand? You know how to keep others in line. You should have no trouble leading through a decoy. He might not look like much but he’s the best swordsman in the southern provinces. Maybe even the entire country. He calls himself Kylo Ren.” Snoke ended on an amused note. Probably because the name sounded a little made up, but still attractive and mysterious in its own way. “Why don’t you go introduce yourself? And in the morning, you’ll meet your new crew in time to set off on your new campaign.” 

Hux tried to tamp down the thrill of excitement that sparked within him. It wasn’t pride or affection, of course not - Hux couldn’t care less when it came to earning the old man’s fondness. His title though, his power...those were things that Hux could aspire to gain. He managed a small smile and gave a slight nod. “I’ll make you proud, sir.”

As he turned and worked his way through the crowd he smoothed the front of his coat down, always interested in making a strong first impression. He was dressed simply enough by his own standards, wearing a blue military jacket, black trousers, and thick leather boots. It helped him cut a strong and commanding figure despite his slight build and fair face. Though his hair was beginning to grow too long, he kept it tied out of his face so as not to obscure his vision.

As he drew close he allowed himself a better look at this Kylo Ren. He found his initial assessment to be fair; pretty, but pointless. With a soft sigh he stepped forward, making his presence known. “Ren, I’m told? Snoke tells me we’re to be working together.”

Ren spared a brief glance up at Hux. Either he was being rude, or he was lacking in social skills enough to not know how to hold proper eye contact. “Yes,” he responded simply. Not giving much away as to what his feelings on the situation might be. He did finally give the whore a firm shove though, not enough to knock her over, but definitely enough to get the message across that he didn’t want her fawning over him anymore. “Working together….” Ren repeated with a dark chuckle. “It’s been made very clear to me that your life is worth much, much more than my own. Rest assured that I will do my job. Just don’t needlessly throw us into danger is all I ask. I mean, more than is already expected in the life of a pirate, anyway.” Ren mumbled, and took a swig of his spiced rum, the alcohol wet on his full mouth.

Hux’s lips turns down at the corners, eyes narrowing slightly as he eyed the insolent beast before him. He could deal with quite a lot, but a blatant disregard for manners left a sour taste in his mouth. He folded his arms, resting his weight on one leg and tilting his head to the side as he studied Kylo. “I don’t put my men into needless danger. I carefully consider every decision to reduce casualties and loss of life. Training new sailors takes time, Ren, and time is something I don’t have very much of.” He huffed a soft breath, dropping his arms to his sides. “In front of the men you’ll be in charge, but do try to remember that every order you deliver, every step you take, will be because I will it. Do you understand?” He leaned in, blue-green eyes catching the light of the candles flickering about the room. “You are a figurehead. I am your captain.”

“Yeah, yeaaah…” Kylo dismissed, obviously not easily impressed or deterred by Hux’s commanding attitude. “Whatever. I understand. But YOU do try to remember that I am the reason you get to live another day. That I am the man you’ll soon enough owe your life to, many times over,” Kylo emphasized, his dark eyes glancing at Hux again. But this time they lingered, raking down to take in more of the red headed man standing before him. “You’ll certainly make for a precious cabin boy.”

Hux froze, sure his face was turning bright red as Ren’s words settled over him. He clamped his jaw shut, resisting the urge to sputter in his indignation. “A cabin boy in pretense alone,” he hissed, eyes flashing. “I assure you that ship is mine, and you will obey my orders and my leaderships.” He took a deep breath in through his nose, opening and closing his fists where he’d been pressing his nails into his palm. “My first mate will be joining us, I expect you to show him the same respect due to me.”

Kylo actually laughed a bit, cheeks and nose tinged a bit pink from the rum. It took him a moment to settle down. “Oh, Hux. That’s the key, isn’t it?? “Pretense only.” Yes. Pretense. People must believe the act, and I do plan on putting on the show. So, you’ll be MY cabin boy, and I’ll be your Capitan,” he explained as if Hux might be a little slow. Kylo did indeed intend to push these boundaries with Hux, simply because it was fun. And if Kylo was expected to put his goddamned life on the line to protect this over important waif of a man, he was going to have some fun while doing so.

“Your first mate, huh? I hope he’s just as adorable as you are,” Kylo added, and got to his feet. The action took him an extra moment as he braced his large hands on the tabletop for some stability. “Well, mi Capitan. It’s been nice meeting you and all, but it’s time for me to turn in. I expect to see you and your first mate tomorrow at Pier 3 at 800 hours, assembled along with the new crew.”

For one blessed moment Hux imagined himself grabbing his sword and plunging it right through the bastards gut, and the mere thought gave him enough peace to calm himself and hold his tongue. He smoothed his palms over the front of his jacket, lifting his chin defiantly. “Don't look so pleased with yourself, Master Ren. You may get to play the part, but at the end of the day you're still hired muscle.” With that said he turned, trembling with rage as he disappeared back into the crowd. 

  


 

The next day Hux dressed in much simpler fair, a loose white shirt and vest over trousers and black boots. He breathed in deep the sweet salt brine of ocean water, eager to once more be at sea. Brushing a stray lock of red hair out of his face he made his way to the ship, trying to ready himself for the oncoming battle with Ren. 

First Mate Mitaka was already waiting with the new crew. He broke the line to run up and meet Hux. “My Capta-- I mean, Hux,” Mitaka rushed, but kept his voice quiet. “The crew seems rather decent...Master Snoke at least did that much for us. But this situation with the Decoy...any idea how long we must play that charade?” Mitaka asked, curious. He was a bit shorter than Hux, and eager, exoticly shaped dark eyes kept locked on Hux’s stormy grey ones.  Mitaka was good with the dagger and short bow, but his real strength lie with his intelligence. He was an excellent navigator, even in inclement weather. Even more importantly, he obviously worshipped the ground Hux walked on and was loyal to a fault. “What’s he like?? Have you met him yet?”

Hux drew a breath, letting his eyes move over the crowd. They all seemed capable enough, excellent in strength and shape, quiet enough and ready to perform their duties. “I wish I had an answer for you, Mitaka. Snoke’s only instruction was to play along, make the ruse seem real.” He made a face. “As for our new...captain...he's a disagreeable man who seems far too delighted in this arrangement. Crass, bold, everything I detest in a man.” He shook his head. “We’ll make it through this. Come, let's join the ranks.”

Hux had no qualms following orders; he'd spent enough time among the ranks on his climb to captain. Putting the work in wasn't the issue. His problem was prostrating himself before such a man. 

After just a few more minutes, an impressive carriage drawn by four horses pulled up to the pier. Kylo Ren stepped out, but he might as well been an entirely different man. He held himself with confident poise, his face inclined a bit upwards with confidence, much different than the slouched, drunken youth from the night before. He had also traded his dirty trousers and baggy off-white blouse for a proper Captain’s outfit, the black coat trimmed in red and silver and the buttons polished and shiny. The crew visibly straightened in his presence. “Crew!” Kylo suddenly called out, his voice firm and commanding. “A fine morning to you. I am your Captain, Ren. I’ve led many a successful raid, and my previous crew became so laden with grand booty that I allowed them to retire. Prove you are just as loyal and hard working, and you’ll meet the same lovely and gloried fate,” Kylo spoke as he slowly strode down the line, his firey dark eyes studying each crew member in turn as he passed. His gaze lingered a bit on Hux, but quickly turned to Mitaka. A smirk twisted the corners of his mouth upwards, reveling in the fact that Mitaka was /indeed/ adorable. “Now. Are you ready to set sail??” Kylo practically barked, and much of the crew cheered.

Hux was taken aback by the man standing before him, completely blown away by the transformation from the slovenly wretch he’d met the night before. Amazing, what a bath and proper clothing could do for a man. With a curious eye he watched as Ren strode the ranks, giving orders confidently while beginning to gain the trust and support of the crew. Hux had to admit - begrudgingly - that he played the part well. When Ren came to Mitaka Hux drew up tall, jaw set. The moment they’d been dismissed to prepare the ship he leaned in to his first mate. “Do not let that man corner you. At any point. Ever.” With that cryptic warning issued he made his way aboard.

The ship was beautiful, well-crafted and sleek, a vessel any man would be proud to captain. He busied himself carrying provisions aboard, taking the opportunity to get to know the layout and where everything was kept. The lodgings below were the usual fare for the crew, simple hammocks slung from the ceiling of the gun deck, some stacked to allow better space and more men. He made his way back up, letting himself into the captain’s quarters to see where Ren himself would be sleeping. It was, once again, what was to be expected. The bed was modest but comfortable, with space for eating and a grand looking desk and table. Hux hummed softly, eyes wandering the area, eager to know exactly where Ren would be and what he would be doing at all times.

Mitaka didn’t really need the instruction from Hux...while he was awed by Ren’s presence, he could smell the danger from a mile away. While Kylo stayed on deck pretending to oversee the crew getting the ship prepped for setting sail, Mitaka hurriedly followed Hux, looking over things, and then pondering the captain’s quarters along with him. He looked a bit sad, actually, standing there with his petite hands on his hips as he took in the comforts of the large suite. “I think this is the worst part of all this. That /he/ gets this room. You won’t be bunking downstairs with the rest of the crew, will you…? Hopefully you could fit into my cabin. I mean, that is...ah, well. If you wanted to, of course, my Ca--I mean, Hux.” Mitaka blushed furiously, as he did whenever he stumbled over his words around the figure of his adoration.

Hux allowed a small smile, the highest fondness he was ever willing to offer. “While I do have to keep up appearances, I’m sure I’ll find my way in quite often. It’s not like we don’t know what the rest of the men get up to once the sun’s down.” He hummed, shrugging one elegant shoulder. “I’m not bothered by Ren’s quarters. Let him have a comfortable bed and privacy, at the end of the day it’s a charade. One must bide his time Mitaka, to gain the upper hand in the end. Never let your pride get in the way of your ambition.”

Mitaka’s mouth moved a bit as he silently repeated Hux’s wise words to himself, sure to remember them. “Yes, yes of course, Hux,” he smiled, happy whenever Hux decided to share little lessons with him. Mitaka surely looked up to Hux as a mentor of sorts, hoping to acquire some of that confidence and leadership skills for himself. Just then, Ren strode into the room, glancing at both of them in turn. “Hux, try not to stray out of my line of sight too much or for too long. For your sake. Also, where are we headed, this fine day…?” it’s quickly apparent Kylo is rather clueless about sailing, or even what routes or raids they have planned. He really will need Hux’s instruction to properly act his role. “You’ll be setting up your hammock in here, by the by. I won’t have you down with the crew. I don’t trust them enough.” At this, Mitaka visibly tensed, anxious Kylo would be watching Hux /too/ closely. 

Hux gave a nod, having anticipated such a move. It made sense, if he wasn’t in Ren’s line of sight how was he to be protected? Striding over to the desk at the wall, he studied the map laid out there with a look of intensity. This was his place, his comfort; standing at the controls, making decisions, leading men. Touching the worn paper lightly, he scraped his teeth over his chapped lower lip. “There’s to be a storm coming in from the east,” he mused, brushing his hair out of his face before reaching back to re-tie it. “Our best option is to depart to the south, skirt the islands before taking a turn out to open waters.”

Straightening up, he relayed his orders before turning to Mitaka. “Face,” he said softly so Kylo couldn’t hear. “School your features.” It wasn’t admonishment, just a simple warning. “He will use your attachments against you.”

Kylo nodded once, and hopped back up the stairs on his long legs. Mitaka nodded in response to Hux, closing his eyes briefly as he settled his face back into a more neutral expression. It was one of his shortcomings, for sure, that he allowed emotion to rule his face. In another second Kylo’s large feet clomped back down the stairs. “Are either of you skilled in combat?? Well you must be, to be aboard a pirate ship, correct…?” Ren asked, his dark eyes studying them both. “I’d like to know, just in case you /do/ get out of my sight, or if I cannot reach you immediately, that you or Mitaka could defend you long enough for myself to step in.” Mitaka straightened at this, setting his jaw. “Of course, Captain! I’m good with the dagger, and quick. Do not fear leaving Hux in my care if you should need to.” 

Hux carefully hid his own smirk, always fondly exasperated by Mitaka and his eagerness to please. Some day he’d teach the boy to take, rather than offer. He had the trappings of an excellent commander but he’d need to work on his presence aboard the ship. He looked over at the boy, raising an eyebrow. “Why don’t you show me to your own quarters? So I can find you, should I need you.” He turned back to Kylo and resisted the urge to sneer. “You’ve got your orders for the steersman. If he’s worth his salt he’ll know the route, I’m sure Snoke gave us an excellent crew.”

“Of course he did!” Kylo retorted. “Only the best for Hux.” Of course, Ren was also referring to himself with this statement. He disappeared back up to the deck and relayed the route orders to the steersman, and snapped at some of the other crew to move a bit faster. Mitaka breathed an audible sigh, surprising himself at how grateful he is for any moment they get without the tall, dark, dangerous man pinning them down with his smouldering gaze. “Right this way,” the smaller man gestured, waiting for Hux to exit the room. “To your immediate left is a narrow door. That would be my quarters, if I recall the layout of the ship correctly.” The room was snug, but at least it was private, a far cry from the mess of bunks and hammocks the crew shared amongst themselves. Mitaka wrung his hat in his hands some, hoping this room would suit Hux fine.

In one smooth motion Hux had Mitaka against the door, leaning down into his personal space. “Do not let him see your attachments,” he said once more, gaze intense as he met Mitaka’s eyes. “I assure you, they will be used against you, Mitaka.” His body was warm, not covered by his usual layers of finery. “I will be limited in the protections I can offer you on this ship, as Ren will look for any excuse to slip the dagger between my ribs.” He paused as he heard footsteps approaching, holding his breath until they passed by the door without pause. “We do not know these men. We do not know who our friends are here, other than each other. Tread lightly, boy.”

Mitaka gasped, dark eyes wide, but he soon nodded. “Yes of course. Keep my secrets. ...Our secrets. Don’t let him see or know anything he can use against us,” the first mate repeated, his voice shaky at first but steadily growing more solid as he repeats the concept out-loud to help himself learn it. “Ooh, my Captain. This is...not going to be easy. I mean, in general. But I guess nothing ever worth doing is easy. I’m pretty sure I recall you saying that at some point,” Mitaka smiled briefly, his dark eyes glancing back up to focus on Hux’s. His pink tongue briefly swept across his lips.

Hux smirked, leaning in to brush the lightest kiss over Mitaka’s jaw. “Good boy.” He pulled away, smoothing out Mitaka’s shirt before fixing his own. “Tread lightly, but don’t think I won’t find time for...stress relief.” He grinned, biting his lip once more before leading Mitaka out. The deck creaked softly under his worn but well-polished boots, the wind blowing his hair back as he surveyed the men busying about the ship. With a sigh he found Kylo watching the men at work. “I’ll do my best to remain close, to be in your ear with the things you need know to run the ship,” he said absently.

Mitaka shuddered at the kiss, taut as a bowstring already. But of course right now was not the time for dalliances. He nodded curtly, and then left Hux to find his place at the steersman’s side, quickly bothering with plotting out the nuances of their course so he could get his mind off of what Hux’s lips usually promised him. 

Ren nodded ever so slightly to Hux. “Appreciated. Last thing I need is to look a fool to these men. They would turn on me, if they suddenly believed me incompetent,” Kylo confided, honestly feeling a little anxiety next to the thrill of his pretend power. He absolutely did not want to deal with any sort of mutiny. If it came down to it, he was not afraid to make an example of anyone in the crew though, not above throwing a man overboard with his own bare hands. 

“Listen, Hux. There’s a particular ship I’d like us to keep an eye out for, while we’re out on the high seas. It’s called The Falcon. A smuggler’s ship...usually touting some pretty interesting and rare goods. I’ve got an old feud going with the captain of that ship. I’d like to settle it...and of course, take whatever he has aboard for our own.” 

Hux cast a sidelong glance at Kylo, caught off guard by his honest admission. It gave him pause but he had no time to truly dwell on it. With a small nod he gave his permission. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt if it put the ship or the mission in no real danger. Smugglers are often fairly reliable as far as having a ship full of profitable wares.” He looked out over the water, glad for the smooth harbors despite the oncoming rain. “We’ll need to make anchor at Isla Perla for a few days to restock our supplies when the rains come, it should keep us out of the rough seas and give the men time to recharge their energy.” He was already looking forward to a night in a warm inn with good food and ample privacy for whatever proclivities he got up to.

Kylo grinned briefly, genuinely glad Hux seemed agreeable to this side quest. For Kylo Ren, though, it was actually his main objective...to eventually find the Falcon. It’s one of the reasons he signed up for this suicide mission. It /did/ pay well, but...it was Hux’s expertise he needed to get himself around on the ocean and eventually find this elusive ship, and settle an old wound, hopefully before he met his own end. Besides, becoming a pirate Captain was sure to anger his mother, and the promise of that also delighted him. He honestly could barely wait to see her royal face twist in shock. “Hux, my friend...I believe we will have a grand old time out here,” Kylo confided, but the “my friend” was more of a habit of speech than anything meant in a serious manner. He turned back to the crew who seemed finally ready to leave the dock, and shouted the command. “And you, boy!” he said, suddenly turning back to Hux. “What is it you’re lingering for?? Get to work!”

Hux was almost lulled into a false sense of security by Kylo’s pleasant conversation, but the quick turn reminded him of why they were there and what they were doing. He resisted the urge to scowl, turning his back on his “captain” and heading down to the lower decks.

 

  


 

Hux knocked lightly on Mitaka’s door, waiting for the younger man to open it before walking in. He immediately let his back hit the wall, sinking down to the floor in a weary heap. “Dealing with that insufferable bastard is going to be the absolute death of me,” he muttered, looking up as if seeking guidance from a higher power he didn’t actually believe in. He sighed, lowering his eyes to Mitaka. “And how did you fare today?” Despite his cold nature and usual lack of care for those below him, Hux had developed a sort of fondness for his First Mate. It was probably due to the boy’s eagerness to please, above deck and below. 

He dragged himself to his feet, moving to sit on the edge of Mitaka’s bed. The mattress wasn’t anything special, but it was certainly better than being on his feet any longer as Ren ordered him about.

Mitaka quickly opened the door for Hux, as he hadn’t been able to sleep a wink, hoping his Captain would make his way to his room before the evening got too old. “Oh, I fared very well. Even with the rain…” the noise of which still pattered down outside the ship, “the course setting and navigation around the islands was simple enough. The steersman seems to know what’s good for him and heeds my instructions.” Mitaka grinned proudly at that, liking the feel of having some authority and respect. He stood there for a moment, in a pair of simple cotton sleeping trousers and bare feet, watching Hux move to sit wearily on his bunk. “Is Master Ren asleep, then…?” he asked, stepping forward and petting one hand over Hux’s rich ginger hair. He lightly scratched his fingertips against the other man’s scalp, knowing he liked the feeling of it, especially when he’s tired.

Hux gave a soft, pleased hum, closing his eyes and inclining his head into the touch. “He is. I was worried he would never drop off, despite my misgivings about him he is rather attentive and vigilant.” Hux opens his eyes, reaching forward to hook his finger under the waistband of Mitaka’s pants and gently guiding him forward. “I’m glad you asserted yourself. That will make quite the difference going forward, now that they know you’re not to be dealt with lightly they won’t waste time trying to test you and push your limits.” Once Mitaka was close enough he reached up with both hands, stroking his palms along Mitaka’s sides.

Mitaka could have lit up like the moon, receiving praise from Hux like that. And the way the captain tugged him forward, and pet down his sides...Mitaka shuddered, the anticipation of waiting all day to get a few more moments alone with Hux almost too much for the first mate. He was petite and slender for a full-grown (if young) man, but he had muscle tone underneath his smooth skin from practice with his weapons, and moving about various sailing vessels. “M-my Captain, you’re weary from the long day...allow me to assume control? To please you…?” Mitaka asked, trying to toe the line between assertiveness and caution, since Hux does not easily relinquish power to others. He gently pushed at Hux’s shoulders with his hands, trying to instruct him to lay back and relax. 

Hux sighed softly, letting himself be pushed back onto the sheets. He looked up, studying Mitaka and considering the offer. Normally he was the aggressor in the bedroom, making his dominance known through firm touches and clever words. But Mitaka was a pretty thing. His eyes were dark and desperate, his sweet mouth parted slightly as he waited for permission to be granted by his captain. It felt oddly nice to be worshipped in such a way by so sweet a face. 

Hux reached up, untying his hair and letting the copper waves spill out over the bed. “Very well,” he hummed, beckoning Mitaka close. “But first, I'll have that mouth of yours...then you may do what you wish.”

Mitaka smiled, taking a moment to push his light pajama pants off. The only illumination in the snug cabin room was from the light of the moon outside, but it was enough to highlight the edges of Mitaka’s figure. He leaned in and crawled up Hux’s body, settling his light weight against him as his mouth found his Captain’s. He gave him sweet kisses at first, feeling like he wanted to comfort Hux after the long, trying day. Mitaka slowly rocked and rutted his slender hips down against Hux’s lap, and a quiet moan purred in his throat.

Hux moaned his pleasure softly into Mitaka’s mouth, ever delighted by how eager the younger man was to please. His body felt perfect against Hux’s own, skin somehow still so soft despite years at sea. Large hands reached up to grip slender hips, attempting to pull him closer, always greedy for more. “Mm, Mitaka…” He moaned softly, sucking at a lush bottom lip before licking his way into Mitaka's mouth. “So sweet…”

Mitaka chuckled a bit, still keeping any of his sounds quiet. He was well practiced at being quiet, since everyone was in close-quarters on a ship. And he certainly did not want to wake Ren in the next room over. “And you taste like our wife. The sea,” the first mate breathed. He held Hux’s jaw in one hand as they continued to make out, and sometimes toyed with his ear or pet over his hair. It hadn't taken him long at all to get hard, having anticipated these private moments with his captain for the whole day. His cock was actually an impressive size, compared to his more petite figure. Mitaka slipped his other hand down between their bodies and freed Hux from his trousers, and held their erections together as he rocked his hips down against him. “Mnh, my Captain…”

Hux’s own body had been so wound up with the tension of following Kylo around all day, he’d spent every hour thus far longing for the release he knew his evening would bring. He bit his lip as Mitaka freed his cock, eyes fluttering shut and eyebrows knit as their bodies thrust and worked together. “A-ah…” Their voices were whispered prayers between them, soft moans and gentle cries pressed into hot skin or kissed into parted lips. “I’ve needed this desperately, sweet boy…” He’d always been freer with his praise and his sweetness in the bedroom, though in the light of day he was careful with his words and spoke mainly in lessons and orders. To see Mitaka glow under his praise filled him with one of the small shreds of fondness he so rarely felt. 

Mitaka adored both day and night versions of his Captain. He liked feeling valued enough for Hux to share his wisdom with, and wanted enough to share a bed with him. He was no fool though, he knew what they had between them wasn't love. They both led dangerous lives, and because of that it was nice to have a special someone to trust in and enjoy moments like these with. Life was too short to not seek pleasure out of it when you could. Mitaka suddenly sat upright and reached for his bedside drawer where he had tucked away a small bottle of smooth, sweet smelling oil. “Would you like to, or…?” Mitaka paused. “Or if you're too tired, I can prepare myself,” Mitaka reassured, fine either way. 

Hux attached his lips just under Mitaka’s jaw, sucking a soft mark that he was sure would disappear by morning. With his mouth occupied he reached blindly for the oil, plucking it from Mitaka’s hand and tipping some onto his fingers. “As if I would let you take this small pleasure from me,” he said, chuckling darkly as he ran his fingers between his cheeks, sighing at the sweet noise he made. This was one of the benefits of always keeping Mitaka on his crew. He trusted so few men, employing someone was enough of a leap of faith. To let a man into his bed was something else entirely. Mitaka had proven his worth time and time again, it was nice to have someone he trusted enough to keep this close.

Pulling back, Hux watched Mitaka’s face as he worked a finger in, testing how much preparation he would need. “We’ve been ashore and apart for too long, your body forgets how it wants me,” he smirked, working the oil deep.

Mitaka moaned quietly and his eyebrows knitted together as he concentrated on letting his body relax more. He leaned back down and searched for more kisses, nipping and tugging on Hux’s lips. “You're the only one, you know. The only one I've ever had,” the first mate confided, voice shy. 

At the admission Hux breathed out a shuddering moan, using his free hand against the small of Mitaka’s back to pull him closer. He indulged the younger man with kiss after kiss, their mouths sweet and soft against each other. “Good Lord, you mustn’t tell me such things,” he said, voice a low rasp. In retrospect it made sense. Mitaka had been with Hux since his boyhood, he’d seen his First Mate grow from an awkward teen to a capable young man good at following orders and rapier-sharp when put to the test. Still, despite Mitaka’s skill he was shy around the other men. Hux couldn’t remember exactly how he’d worked his way into Hux’s good graces but he had, and here they were.

Pressing a kiss behind Mitaka’s ear, he withdrew his finger before pressing in with two. “Have you ever taken from another?” he asked, breathless and curious. “Been deep inside another man, felt him tremble below you?”

Mitaka gasped and he swore the burning in his face could have heated the entire cabin through a whole winter season. “W-what…no, I haven't…” he stuttered, hating the shakiness of his voice. But he immediately started fantasizing about such a thing...to have that power over someone, like Hux enjoyed claiming over him so many times. Mitaka swallowed, not bothering to ask Hux if he could try it sometime. He was too embarrassed and flustered about it, and besides, he was pretty sure Hux would deny him. Mitaka moved to slick his own hand with oil, focusing on stroking Hux’s pretty cock rather than his own inner turmoil. 

Hux’s smile was wide and wolfish as he watched the emotions flicker over Mitaka’s face. While he wasn’t one to bend for another man, he often wondered if it might be worth it, just to enjoy seeing Mitaka lose control. Seeing him experience such a sensation for the first time. The train of thought derailed as Mitaka took his cock in hand, his head falling back as he moaned softly. “Mm, like that…” Once he could work two fingers in easily he crooked them just so, pressing and rubbing at that sweet bundle of nerves just inside. “There?”

Mitaka took advantage of Hux’s suddenly exposed neck, kissing and sucking along it. It was apparent he was less worried about creating visible marks. The freckled skin really did have a hint of ocean salt upon it, and the first mate found it delicious. Mitaka moaned softly into the crook of Hux’s shoulder and shuddered as his Captain hit that special mark. “Yesss aaah, mmh...oh Sir, please…” Mitaka breathed, and sat back up. “Please, may I…?” Mitaka wasn't always good about using his words to voice exactly what he wanted, but it was apparent he wanted to ride his Captain.

Hux gave one more firm stroke before withdrawing his fingers, propping himself up on his elbows with his legs still dangling over the edge of the bed. “You may,” he breathed, eyes dark, expression ravenous. He was desperate for the tight heat of Mitaka’s body, it really had been too long since their last dalliance together. He’d spent a brutal few months on land, working closely with Snoke and attempting to build his reputation as a strong right hand. He’d missed the sea, missed this. Even under the strange circumstances and the pretense, it was good to be back.

Hux was desperate and Mitaka wasn’t about to keep him waiting. Mitaka sat up on his knees a bit more and held Hux’s dick steady behind himself, and carefully lowered down until he could nudge the head of Hux’s cock past his tight entrance. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, pausing for a few moments as he got used to the feeling of being penetrated again by something bigger than his own fingers. “Oouh...damn, nh…” Mitaka whined a little, and pivoted and rocks his hips in little movements, taking in more and more of Hux until he was comfortably seating against his hips. His breath was a bit heavy and he darted his tongue across his lips. “H-Hux....”

Thighs tense, Hux arched into the sensation while trying to keep himself still as Mitaka adjusted to him once more. He felt impossibly tight, warm and slick and  _ perfect  _ around his length. “A-ah, bloody hell…” With a rough hand to the back of Mitaka’s neck he pulled him down, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. “Never again will I let you go that long without a cock in your ass,” he hissed, accent clipped and voice strained. “How did I not go mad?” He bit and sucked at Mitaka’s lips, all the while letting the smaller man set the pace with his hips.

“W-without…./A/ cock in my ass…?” Mitaka teased in a rare moment. He thought it amusing Hux chose to say “a” cock instead of “my” cock. “I missed you, too, my Captain,” Mitaka purred, returning the rough kisses. He started moving his hips, feeling much better adjusted to Hux by now. He kept his little moans eager but quiet, for Hux’s ears only. 

Hux growled softly, digging his nails lightly into the back of Mitaka’s neck. “I see your tongue has sharpened in our short time apart.” Trailing sharp nips and bites along Mitaka’s jaw, he spat in his palm before reaching between them to take the younger man’s aching cock in hand. He kept his touches light, teasing despite the rough edge to his voice and the vicious kisses he seemed desperate to claim.

“It keeps people... on their toes,” Mitaka retorted. He tried angling his hips, tried bucking against Hux’s hand to get more friction on his own cock. “Nnnh Hux...come on...why’re you bein’ a tease? I’ve been dreaming about this for months, and this is how you treat me…?” Mitaka complained, and rocked his hips faster to ride Hux harder. “Give me….something good-!” 

Hux’s breath caught in his throat, eyes going dark and heavy lidded at Mitaka’s words. With one smooth motion he had their positions reversed, Mitaka sprawled on his back and Hux knelt between his thighs as he thrust hard into him. “Is that better?” he growled, giving smooth thrusts that pushed him deep without knocking the bed against the wall. “Is this what you needed? What you’re trying to goad me into?”

Mitaka cried out at the sudden roughness, but quickly clamped one of his own hands over his mouth. “MMmmmh-!” he grabbed at Hux’s hips with his other hand, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head. “Haaahhh…” he breathed, letting go of his mouth once he felt he could be quieter. “Fuck yes oh my god, Hux, ah-!! Fuck me-” Mitaka practically chanted, his voice laden with desperation. 

“I’ll give you what you need,” Hux panted, breath hot against Mitaka’s ear as he thrust roughly into him. He grabbed slim but muscular thighs, spreading them further apart to give himself a better angle to fuck into the tight body below. With a soft cry he reached up, forcing two fingers past Mitaka’s parted lips to silence him. “Suck,” he commanded, cheeks flushed and hair falling into his eyes. The hand not occupied wrapped once more around Mitaka’s length, stroking him firmly.

Mitaka hastily did as he was told, sucking eagerly on Hux’s fingers as if they were his captain’s dick. “MMMmmh-!” he moaned against the digits and wrapped his legs over Hux’s back. Eyebrows tilted upwards, Mitaka’s brown eyes watched Hux in a pleading and worshipful way.

Hux gasped as his eyes met Mitaka’s, unable to look away. His thrusts were losing their rhythm, each movement becoming desperate and rough as they drew closer to release. Mitaka’s mouth was clever and filthy around his fingers, his eyes so full of need, Hux knew he couldn’t hold on much longer. He gave a twist of his wrist, thumbing under the head of his leaking cock, gasping and moaning. “Come for me,” he moaned, his own need evident.

With Hux’s deft touch and commanding words, Mitaka soon shuddered and came hard between them. He moaned around Hux’s fingers and accidentally bit down on them, his thighs also tight against Hux’s ribs. 

Hux gasped as Mitaka tensed around him, eyes fluttering shut as he spilled into his hand and trembled below. It only took a few more thrusts for Hux to follow suit, back arching hard as he drove in one last time and came deep in Mitaka’s body. Chest heaving, he let his head hang forward as he tried to regain his senses. “F-fuck…”

Mitaka let his legs drop from Hux’s back, and he also laid there a few moments, trying to catch his breath and regain his wits. As much as he had pleasured himself during their time apart, it just never compared. Mitaka pondered himself then, laying naked and dirtied at the edge of his bunk with his gasping Captain spent inside him. He savored the image, tucking it away in his mind for later times. “Nnh, Hux…” Mitaka sighed happily, petting along the redhead’s freckled back.

Hux pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Mitaka’s mouth, pulling out slowly and wincing at the sticky feeling of his rapidly cooling skin. Movements sluggish and satisfied, he dug through his discarded clothing for his handkerchief before cleaning them both up. “Good show, sir,” he teased, smirking as he collected his clothing and began to pull them back on. If this weren’t such a delicate arrangement, if everyone knew he was captain and his orders went, he’d have no qualm letting Mitaka share his bed until duty called in the morning. Unfortunately he needed to get back. “Do try to get some rest, we’ve got rough seas ahead.”

Mitaka shifted to lay on his side on his bed more properly, and to get more comfortable, tugging a blanket up over himself. His sleepy dark eyes watched Hux dress. He wished Hux would linger, would hold him until he fell asleep, but he’d rather not have Ren come looking for Hux and find them here together. “Okay…” Mitaka acquiesced, and yawned. “Goodnight, my Captain.”  
  
When Hux returned to the Captain’s quarters, Kylo Ren was sitting up in bed, awake, waiting for him. “Ah. There you are,” he commented, his black eyes shrouded by unruly black hair. 

Hux made no grand show of looking ashamed or being caught off guard. Let Ren wonder where he’d been. “Here I am,” he said blandly, once more removing his boots as he prepared himself to sleep. He absolutely looked fucked-out. His too-long copper hair had clearly been mussed by desperate hands, and his freckled skin was pink and still glowing with sweat. There was also the issue of the bites Mitaka had left along his neck. “Oughtn’t you be asleep? You’ve got a ship to helm.” He got into his hammock, kicking his legs up before turning his head to look at Ren.

And Ren knew damn well where Hux had been. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out, even without hearing the noises through the wall. At least Mitaka was trustworthy. But Kylo couldn’t get that adorable face out of his head, even as he lie back down to sleep. He had thought Hux would be a delight to torture and tease, well...Mitaka would be even more so. “Indeed. See you in the morn, boy.” Kylo liked referring to Hux this way, despite the redhead being a few years ahead of him.   
Hux snorted, rolling his eyes in the darkness of the cabin. He chose to let it go, closing his eyes and letting his weariness overtake him. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“We’ll have to drop anchor if it doesn't let up,” Hux said to Kylo, voice raised to be heard over the wind. “We're pitching too far to the starboard side.”

Kylo Ren held his big Captain’s hat on his head with one big hand, squinting against the wind driven rain. He was frustrated that the weather was holding them back, but he’d rather not see this whole voyage meet its sudden end on only the second day. “Let’s just do it, then!” He shouted over the noise. “Can we drop here, or do we need to get around the other side of the island first??” Ren, the darkly mischievous and vaguely threatening man now looked at Hux with trusting eyes, knowing he'd make the correct decision for his ship.

Hux cast his eyes about, running to the railing and squinting at the land in the distance. “It's too risky,” he called, shaking his head. "If the swails grow too large we'll run aground. It's best to cast anchor here and trust the line to keep us upright.” He leaned in, dropping his voice as much as he could afford amidst the noise. “Call for them to drop the forward anchor, starboard side. Lower the sails, quickly.”

With his instructions given he shot to the foremast, nimbly climbing up to release the jib.

Ren nodded, then took a brief moment to appreciate Hux’s agility and skill at moving about the ship. He had that familiarity of the ship and its workings that Ren just didn't have. He suddenly moved on, snapping out of his thoughts to bark the orders at the crew, straining his voice to make sure he's heard over the gale and crashing waves. There was at least one good thing about the heavy rains, though. At least it afforded the raggedy crew a bath.

Once Mitaka heard they'd be stopping for the time being, he tucked his compass away in his coat and set about working to help the crew take the sails down before darting inside the ship to escape the storm.

As everything settled Hux let himself into Ren's quarters, shaking his hair back and sending water cascading across the worn wooden floors. He was soaked to the bone. Layer by layer he peeled off his clothing, tossing it over a chair before grabbing a towel and roughly rubbing himself down. Beneath his feet the ship rocked and groaned, though he was sure footed enough to keep his balance until he was safely in his hammock.

As the door opened he looked up, watching as Ren came in. “Have you found your sea legs, then?”

Ren, like Hux, had been thoroughly soaked by the driving rain, despite his hat and coat. He had stayed out a few extra minutes, pretending to look over the knots holding down ship equipment, and then he'd counted the crew to make sure everyone was accounted for. Not that he truly cared, but he needed to appear as if he did. “...Just about,” he replied, peeling off his own clothes and hanging them on the furniture to dry. He was obviously not shy about nudity, his tall, tan figure lay bare so he could get dry and warm up. “I used to be on boats quite often, but it's been a long while,” he flopped down into his bed with a heavy sigh, his unruly black hair settling any which way it fell. “My stomach does feel a bit turned over.”

Hux sat in silence for a moment before standing up, getting back on his feet and going to his small collection of belongings. He dug around for a moment before pulling out a little bundle of leaves, tearing some off and bringing them to Kylo.

“Mint leaves,” he said, just in case the sweet, green aroma wasn't tell enough. “Crush them and hold them under your tongue, they'll help with the nausea.”

Kylo scowled a moment, thinking it might be a trick. He was easily suspicious of others. He took the mint though and did as Hux suggested, wanting to feel better. “Good for the breath too, I suppose,” he commented in lieu of a ‘thanks.’ “How long do you think we might be anchored here…? You know, if that hammock isn't comfortable, there's room enough here beside me.” Ren invited, trying to come across as smooth and confident. But without the rum, he was definitely more shy and awkward with these sort of interactions.

Hux froze in the process of laying back down, head snapping over at Kylo’s offer. He tried to make out the taller man in the dark but all he could see was a tall expanse of naked flesh and deep eyes glittering in the dark. For once, after a life spent reading those around him, he had no idea what Kylo's intentions were. It rattled him.

Drawing in a deep breath, he opted for diplomacy. “Best not, I do better sleeping in hammocks,” he said calmly. “Better to move with the tide than attempt to fight it.”

Kylo Ren may as well have been a hungry tiger eyeing a deer that had somehow found its way into his den. It was a long moment before he responded. “Indeed. I never considered that,” he said in a droll tone that might have been laced with a little bit of anger. How could that little, big-eyed whelp of a man earn the attentions of Hux, but Kylo didn't? Kylo usually relied on people’s inherent attraction to him to get them into his bed. But having to actually work for it? That wasn't something he was used to and it irritated him. “Always such wise words from you, truly.”

Hux could hear the irritation, and the small victory thrilled him. He wasn't the type of man to invite just anyone into his bed. His attraction to men was more than what it was to the rest of the crew; whereas they simply sought release while away from home, Hux himself had no desire for women even while ashore. He'd become...particular over the years. It was part of the benefit of his relationship with Mitaka, they had years of trust between them and none of that awkward moralistic guilt.

He smiled, hoping Kylo could see the flash of teeth in the dark. “I certainly try. Goodnight...captain.”

Kylo could see that mocking smile, and he turned away from Hux. “Sleep well,” he replied, tugging a blanket over himself. No matter...he could try his hand at luring Mitaka as well, whom Kylo viewed as an easier target. The only problem was, Hux was always around, since Kylo was supposed to be protecting him. He mulled this over in his head but was soon asleep from the long day of battling storms.

 

  


 

It took a few days for the storms to pass, but once they did they were followed by smooth, crystal clear seas and fair winds. Hux took a momentary reprieve from his duties to lean over the railing, the wind rustling his hair as he gazed down into the jewel-blue water. It was calm, perfectly clear. Just looking into the deep waters cooled him. 

He straightened as he heard footsteps behind him, not bothering to turn. “Yes?”

Kylo came up to rest against the railing beside Hux, chewing some mint again despite the calm seas. “Sometimes I swear I can still feel this damn deck pitching beneath my feet,” he growled. The mint helped, but he'd still spent much of the stormy weather feeling ill and awkward on his feet. The crew had given him odd looks about it, too. “Aren't we pullin’ into port soon??”

Hux continued to look out over the sea, too calmed by the rolling waves to let his mood be soured. “It can take a month or two,” he said with a shrug. “It'll come in time.”  At Kylo's question he bit his lip, looking up at the sky as he thought. “Tonight near midnight, I'd assume. Best to go in at dark when there won't be port officials poking in our businesses. I'll see to securing us rooms for a few days while we complete our business in town.”

He looked over, smirking. “You'll need to learn to school your features, captain. They'll be able to tell if you don't feel at home at sea.”

“Huh!!” Kylo huffed, “Can't we just bribe the port officials?” He scowled even deeper at Hux’s last comment. “That’s difficult to do, when I constantly feel like vomiting. Besides, if just one of those salt-crusted slugs say just even /one/ word about my abilities as a ship captain, I'll string em up like a Christmas hog and dump them bodily overboard,” Kylo hissed, quick to temper, especially since he was already in a bad mood. He hoped they'd get to engage some merchant ships in battle soon after leaving port. Kylo Ren was practically looking for a fight at this point.

Hux pressed his lips together in a desperate bid not to grin. “You seem tense, Ren. Perhaps while we're at port you can find some vaguely attractive whore to help you work through your frustrations?” With a winning smile he turned, sauntering back to the cabin to chart their course into port.

Kylo just growled in response, and watched Hux as he sauntered away. How he'd love to take that ego down a peg. Kylo suddenly grinned like a shark, figuring he'd have to find something to blame on Hux...and then have him spanked in front of the entire crew for it. He briefly ran his tongue across his full lips, savoring the idea for a few moments and committing it to memory so he wouldn't forget.

He was about to follow Hux down into the ship actually, but then he spotted Mitaka, peering through a telescope on the upper deck. “First Mate!” He snapped. “To me!”

Mitaka jumped slightly and glanced down at Kylo. “Right away, Captain!” He replied, but was immediately sweating under his collar. He made short work of the stairs and was standing before Kylo in but just a moment. “What is it, sir??”

Kylo grinned. Captain. Sir. He loved hearing these false formalities coming from Mitaka’s mouth. Because he meant it, unlike Hux, who often employed a mocking tone when he addressed Kylo.  “Come. Let's inspect the pantry, and make sure we know what must be restocked for the long journey ahead.”

Mitaka swallowed. Hux had warned him about Kylo, and he could feel his inner voice warning him against accompanying Kylo. Besides, this was a job he could have just done himself, Kylo needn't be a part of the mundane task of taking stock. “Ah, but sir…”

Hux was about to click the door shut when he heard Kylo’s deep, velvety voice ordering Mitaka over. Immediately his heart was seized in an odd sort of panic. Leaving the door cracked ever so slightly, he peered through the opening and did his best to listen from a distance away, eager to hear how Mitaka would respond to the invitation. He was torn in two directions. On one hand he wanted to storm over, stake his claim and order Kylo, as his true captain, to never even  _ look  _ at Mitaka from that point on. But the reasonable part of him knew that Mitaka didn’t belong to him, and what’s more, he had to be able to stand up for himself if he was ever going to earn respect. Hux drew a breath, holding it as he waited to see everything play out.

“But sir, nothing,” Kylo responded in a low purr. “I am your Captain, and as such, I will not be questioned. I expect full.../obedience,/ from my crew.” Kylo Ren leaned in closer as he talked to emphasize his point, practically towering over the petite first mate.

Mitaka swallowed, and he could feel the heat starting to burn in his face. Would it really be so bad to say yes, and go along with this handsome but fearsome stranger? And that’s what Kylo was, a stranger. Mitaka barely knew him, or his mannerisms. Mitaka was honestly a bit frightened by Kylo, but also turned on by the idea of a tryst with someone new. Not that he was tired of Hux by any means, however. “Sir,” Mitaka finally spoke, steeling his voice and his facial expression. “The task of taking stock of the pantry is, frankly, below you. I will delegate this to one of the crew immediately. Thank you for bringing this item to my attention. It will be taken care of by the time we pull into port this evening.”

Kylo blinked, apparently caught off-guard by the way Mitaka spoke with grace and authority. He soon scowled, once he fully registered what just happened. But with various crew members within eye and earshot, he wasn’t about to forcefully drag Mitaka down into the ship with him. “Very well, Mitaka. See to it, then.” Kylo answered brusquely, and strode away rather quickly before the urge to molest the cute little first mate right then and there overtook him.

Mitaka took a moment to close his eyes and catch his breath, before heading for the door Hux was hiding right behind. He pulled it open to step inside and find a secluded moment to have to himself, but he gasped at finding his Captain standing right there. “Sir--! I....uhm,” Mitaka faltered, still clutching his little telescope in his hands.

Hux grinned, leaning casually against the wall with his arms folded. “That was quite the impressive show, Mitaka,” he said, voice smooth and warm. “You’ve done yourself proud. You’ve done me proud.” With a satisfied hum he hooked his fingers in the collar of Mitaka’s shirt, pulling him close. “He’s a strange thing, isn’t he? Undeniably attractive, but horrible in all other aspects.” His hand looped around, absently stroking the small of Mitaka’s back. “One could almost wonder...but no, it would be too dangerous to give him the upper hand.”

He ducked in, taking Mitaka’s earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently. “Loyalty is rewarded, you know…”

Mitaka couldn’t help but smile broadly, happy that he had the strength to stand up to Kylo, and that Hux had seen. He shuddered as Hux leaned in close, but his mind stuck on what he’d just been talking about. “Wait, wonder what…?” he asked, extremely curious about what Hux’s train of thought was.

Hux hummed, mouth busy working along the curve of Mitaka’s neck. “What it might be like to lie with someone so volatile,” he purred, sliding his hands down to grope his ass. “He’s an interesting creature, nearly more animal than man. To have that sort of power, ferocity, looming over you?” He tugged Mitaka’s collar down, leaning in to work a mark into his skin. He was growing hard in his pants at the mere thought, skin flushed and pink.

“H-hux…” Mitaka bit at his lower lip, flustered by Hux’s talk of his fantasy, and the fact that at any moment, the subject of such fantasy could come barreling through the door to the lower deck. Mitaka managed to grab Hux and pull him into his own cabin and kick the door closed. “Hux, what’s all that about?? Are you actually...you want to…” Mitaka couldn’t finish his sentence he felt so flustered.

Hux pulled back, eyes wide. Despite the words coming out of his mouth he was still stunned by the question, as if he hadn’t considered it. “What? No,” he hissed, eyebrows knit. “I would never deign to let that...that  _ child  _ lay his filthy hands on me.”

“Yes you were! You were just saying...you were wondering what it’d be like!” Mitaka shot back. But then he paused. Why was he so upset about it? “I just….uhm, I just wouldn’t want you to get hurt. I know that sounds ridiculous, since he’s supposed to protect you. But I don’t trust him,” Mitaka told Hux, eyebrows tilted upwards. He finally set his telescope down on a shelf, then wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist and rested his face against Hux’s neck.

Hux felt a strange sort of pang in his chest as Mitaka embraced him, enfolding himself in his captain’s arms. He knew jealousy when he heard it. He’d felt it himself when he saw Kylo trying to corner Mitaka earlier on the deck. With a sigh he tilted Mitaka’s face up with a finger under his chin, lightly pressing their lips together. “You’re going to be the death of me, boy,” he murmured, a strange ache within him. “Dangerous. So very dangerous, and yet you have no idea just how dangerous you are.”

Mitaka actually grinned at that, the expression uncharacteristically dark for him. “I like when you call me dangerous,” he whispered, and tugged Hux’s lower lip between his teeth. “Now what was that /other/ thing you had been talking about...something about “loyalty” being rewarded…?” he cooed, petting his hands up and down Hux’s back.

“Clever thing,” Hux murmured, pulling Mitaka closer. “You’re going to be the end of me, and how happily I’ll march to my doom.” He flipped their positions, pressing Mitaka into the door as he pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. His hands explored as best they could without completely disheveling his first mate, knowing they’d have to get back to work after this quick tryst. “I’ve always wondered,” he murmured, licking at Mitaka’s bottom lip, “What it might be like to stretch out underneath you and let you take.” He smirked, eyes wicked. “Perhaps someday, if you keep proving your worth.”

“Nnh…” Mitaka moaned, his hands gripping at Hux’s shirt. It would be a lie if Mitaka said he hadn’t pondered this very concept many times before. “I want to…” the first mate breathed, his hands moving down to hook into the hem of Hux’s pants and tug them downwards.

“And what would you do?” Hux purred, letting Mitaka remove his pants before returning the favor. “Look at how big you are..” He gripped Mitaka’s length in his hands, stroking and teasing gently. “Would you spread me out underneath you, worship me while you took me? Or would you bend me over and have your wicked way, making me beg as I’ve never done for another man?”

Mitaka’s face instantly glowed red, still embarrassed by dirty talk. “I would...I would make you beg, my Captain…” his voice nearly faltered, terribly nervous but also excited to be having this conversation at all. He pressed his hips forward against Hux’s hand, and also wrapped one of his own hands around Hux’s growing erection. “......Would make you scream for me…” he whispered so quiet, it’d be a miracle if Hux actually heard what he said.

Hux moaned softly, incredibly aroused by the soft, nervous attempts to be forceful. He thrust into Mitaka’s hand, working the smaller man’s length, teasing his thumb just under the head. “Mm I think I would beg,” he breathed. “Beg for you to take me, deep and fast. As I’ve never been taken before.” He stole a hungry kiss, tugging a swollen bottom lip between his teeth. “And I’d be so very tight for you, it’s been so long…”

Mitaka whined because he’d love to delve into this fantasy right now, but he knew it wasn’t the proper time for it. He felt like Kylo would come looking for Hux at any moment now. “Nngh fuck, Hux...would...would I even fit??” Mitaka continued the dialogue because it just felt too good. He quickly slicked his own fingers with his saliva and reached back between Hux’s legs, rubbing and pressing at his entrance. Mitaka returned Hux’s hungry kisses with ravenous ones of his own, catching a breath between them when he could.

The sensation of even the lightest of touches went straight to Hux’s cock, precome dripping from his slit. It  _ had  _ been quite some time since he’s been touched there, perhaps not since he himself was first mate under his captain and in no position to take. He parted his legs just a bit, leaning in so his lips brushed Mitaka’s ear with each word. “Mm, would it? You’re rather big, aren’t you? You’d have to take your time, work me open until I was ready for your cock…”

Mitaka emitted a shuddering moan against Hux’s neck, forgetting how to be quiet in this moment. He rutted against Hux’s thigh, eager for the friction of his body. “Yeeeaah...and touch that sweet spot...do you touch yourself there, Captain…??” the first mate purred, wriggling one finger up a bit past Hux’s tight ring. “Do you touch yourself here, and think of me…?” he curled his finger forward, searching for that little bundle of nerves.

Hux was torn, caught between rocking forward against Mitaka’s hot body and rocking back against the curious finger pressing into him. It took a moment, but soon Mitaka was stroking right over his sweet spot, tearing a strangled moan from his lips. “Oh my God,” he choked, head falling forward to rest against Mitaka’s shoulder. “Mm I do, I think of how big you are, how deep you could press inside of me…” He bit his lip, sweat pricking along his forehead and temples as he tried to remain quiet and in control.

“...Yeah so deep...I’d fill you up, come deep and hot inside you…” Mitaka practically growled, feeling so close to release. Hux’s bedroom talk always got him riled, but this was definitely a new level of excitement for the first mate. He pumped his finger quickly inside Hux, concentrating on rubbing that particular spot. “Come on, come for me Hux…” Mitaka demanded in his best authoritative tone, his lips against the sensitive shell of Hux’s ear.

Hux was lost, expression helpless and desperate as he grew closer and closer to the edge. One more clever press of Mitaka’s finger and he came with a soft cry, pressing sloppy, needy kisses to the corner of his mouth. It took him a moment to recover, but once he did he pressed his thigh firmly between Mitaka's legs, nipping and sucking at his jaw. “Come,” he moaned, still weak from his orgasm. “Come for me now.”

The first mate eagerly rutted and bucked against his Captain’s thigh, his pretty cock painfully hard and weeping. Not satisfied with this friction alone he soon grabbed at his cock and stroked fast, a whimper tumbling past his lips as he quickly worked himself  to release. He rested his forehead against Hux’s shoulder and moaned, his come painting Hux’s hip and the bottom hem of his shirt. “Hhnn...mh, s-sorry…”

Hux was panting hard, sweat slicking a few strands of hair to his face. He shook his head, tilting Mitaka's face up for a hungry kiss. “It's. It's fine,” he murmured, still shaken from the force of his orgasm. It had been a long time since he'd been stimulated so deep, his knees felt weak. He pressed one more kiss to Mitaka's lips before pulling back, trying to pull himself together. “Alright. Back into the fray.”

Mitaka busied himself with cleaning them both up with Hux’s old handkerchief he'd left in the room, and got his own pants pulled back on. “Stay here and have a nap, you look a mess,” the first mate told Hux with a small smile. “We aren't going anywhere soon anyway. I've got some tasks to oversee, so I need to go.”

Hux laughed wearily. He pulled Mitaka in for another soft kiss, brushing a lock of hair away from his forehead. “Keep your wits about you, boy.” He said boy with fondness, as if it were a sweet pet name. When Mitaka left he sat on the edge of the bed, heaving a deep sigh and running his hand through his hair.

“I will, my Captain,” Mitaka smiled, casting a lingering look at Hux before he left him.

A little later, there was a brief knock on the door to Mitaka’s cabin, and Kylo opened it without waiting for a response. “Hux. Hux, wake up,” he demanded, a bit of an irritated growl in his voice. “The sun's setting. Let's get going.” Kylo was too eager to get back to land, and he also felt a bit bored.  He wrinkled his nose because of the smell in the air of the snug cabin. “Why're you napping when you're supposed to be working?”

Hux grinned, blinking sleep from his eyes as he sat up. “Benefits of being captain,” he said, standing. “Has anchor been raised?” He brushed past Kylo to grab his boots, body warm where they touched.

“No, not yet,” Kylo replied. He hadn't wanted to give the order without Hux reminding him what the orders sounded like, so he wouldn't look a fool. He snaked one long arm around Hux’s waist as he passed, pulling his body close against his own. “By the way…” He purred, mouth close to Hux’s ear. “When we go into town tonight, you'll need to come with me. And someone with authority needs to stay behind to watch over the ship. That someone would be Mitaka, I assume. So, it'll just be you, and me…” Kylo cooed, and nuzzled and nipped at Hux’s ear. “So maybe we could share some of those “Captain’s Benefits,” hmm?”

Despite every instinct telling him to push Kylo off, Hux's body reacted before he could stop himself. He shuddered, eyes fluttering shut as he pressed back, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip. It took a moment for him to snap back to reality, swallowing hard and putting space between him. “Captains benefits, hm?” he murmured, folding his arms tightly over his chest.

At that moment, Kylo knew that he’d won. Hux might take a little more work yet, but Kylo Ren was on the trail. “Yes,” he replied, not pursuing Hux when he stepped away, but Kylo was still bodily blocking the doorway. “I know what you and that cute little boy get up to,” Kylo’s dark, burning eyes raked over Hux’s form briefly. “And besides...what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I won't tell on you,” he purred, grinning his shark grin. “Captain’s secrets.”

Hux felt like he'd been stripped bare, like every secret was on display for Kylo to see. With a light shiver he tried to wait Kylo out, move so he could leave. “What he and I get up to is none of your damn business, and as your captain I expressly forbid you from laying a hand on him.” After a moment he made a sour face, conceding, “Without his express permission to do so.”  Attachments were dangerous. He had to be more careful.

Kylo raised his eyebrows at that last addendum. “Is that so?? Well, I'm sure he'll soon be begging me to satisfy him in ways you cannot,” he retorted with an incline to his face, glancing down his long nose at the redhead. He viewed this whole thing of seducing Hux and Mitaka as a game, one he felt like he was making progress on despite some frustrations. Hux and Mitaka’s bond seemed stronger than Kylo had first surmised, but no matter. They'd be on this ship together for a good long while.

Hux sneered, stepping forward and pushing Kylo firmly against the wall, pressing their bodies tight together. He once again caught himself, cheeks turning pink as he stepped back. He lifted his chin, regal and elegant as he stared Kylo down. “Do as you will. I don't own him. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be not looking at you for a while.”

Kylo smirked as Hux pushed him, enjoying the bit of physical contact. “Very well,” he acquiesced, and once he confirmed the orders with Hux, Kylo left to go above deck and get the ship sailing again.

They arrived at port later that evening, somewhere along the coast of Morocco. Mitaka did indeed need to stay behind and keep an eye on the ship, a task he was most capable of doing. He bid farewell to Hux for the evening with a neutral face, keeping his expressions and emotions under check like Hux had instructed. He found it absurd he had become so nervous of Kylo...Kylo’s job was to protect Hux, after all. But seeing them leave together to go stay in town with most of the crew following along, put a twist in Mitaka’s stomach.

Hux himself looked like he was walking to gallows hill. He met Mitaka's eye, nodding solemnly. “I trust everything will be in excellent condition. You know my desires as well as I do.”  He steadied himself with a deep breath, following Kylo down the gangplank and into the town.

People swirled around them as they walked the streets, crowds of color and noise brushing past on the way to the tavern. Hux's heart beat high in his throat, though he was careful to appear calm and collected on the outside. It infuriated him that Kylo had managed to get under his skin, that he himself had let himself become so aroused and intrigued by the bastard. And Mitaka...he didn't look forward to the disappointment on Mitaka's face when he found out.

The tavern was boisterous and wild, packed from wall to wall with rogues and whores. Hux cast his eyes about for whomever owned the place. “I'll secure us rooms.”

Kylo was well pleased with the atmosphere of the place, even though he generally preferred to be around less people. The roguish crowd was familiar for him, and he also savored the solid ground under his feet. “Very well. But drop the snobbishness. You're a rough sailor, remember.” Ren told Hux, before he started doling out some coins to their crew as a gift to spend on drinks. He honestly didn't give one shit about any of them, but papa Snoke had made it clear that it was important to keep the crew happy and loyal.

Hux shot a look at Kylo, as good as a “fuck off” in its intensity. He disappeared into the crowd without another word.

A tall woman with blonde hair slid up next to Kylo, arms folded as she surveyed the crowd. She was an odd thing to see, so few women were allowed on ships - bad luck and all. But she was strong and imposing and an excellent addition to the crew. She watched Hux go before speaking. “Not many sailors other than us here,” she mused. “Shouldn't be a hard fight if we run into trouble.”

Kylo nodded curtly. “Indeed. Bunch of rowdy drunkards...just keep any brawling under control,” Kylo Ren told her. As bored as he had been, and itching for a fight or two, he wanted things calm tonight. He had something else in mind for entertainment and didn't want it spoilt with having to slaughter any gits.

Phasma nodded, face impassive. “Yes sir.”

A moment later Hux came back, already weary. “Our rooms are on the second floor, the rest of the crew will be a floor above us. Apparently there's some festival this weekend that's brought in quite the crowd.” He looked at Phasma, sizing her up before turning back to Kylo. “I'm going to bed.”

Kylo promptly followed after Hux, not wanting him out of his sight for too long in this chaotic place. “Turning in already? Even though you had that nice long nap earlier…?” He teased, resting one big hand on Hux’s lower back as they climbed the stairs.

Hux froze, a familiar heat stirring inside of him. It coiled low in his belly and straightened his spine. He knew he had a choice. He could succumb, fall into Kylo's arms and beg to be fucked, or he could grasp the tenuous threads of his remaining pride and self control. Who was he to speak of guarded emotions, of being careful with your trust, if he didn't follow his own advice?

He pasted on a lecherous smile, turning. “I was fairly weary today. I let Mitaka finger me until I came in his hand like some fumbling adolescent, it took the wind right out of my sails. He's got clever little hands and he was so very eager. So you'll excuse me if I'm fairly dead on my feet.”

Kylo looked like he just saw a spectre his face had gone so pale from the shock of Hux suddenly divulging this private information to him. He recovered pretty quickly though, a grin spreading across his face and the blushed caramel color returning to his cheeks. “Reeeeaaally?” he asked, endlessly amused and intrigued. “I never thought....well. Got any more bedtime stories for me, Hux?” Kylo asked, definitely eager to hear more if Hux was in a sharing mood.

Hux’s face turned into a scowl once more, irritated that Kylo was ever laughing at him. “Not on your life, Ren,” he murmured, eyes heavy lidded. “That’s all you get, and all you’ll ever get. Consider it a gift, to keep you warm tonight as I pleasure myself to the thought of another man.” He forced himself to turn, trembling slightly as he resumed the walk to his bedroom.

He’d never in his life felt so rattled. Damn Ren.  _ Damn  _ him. If only he had turned down this foolish mission, kept to his own crew and his own desires as he sailed. Life would be easy, he could indulge and enjoy his nights with Mitaka, and there would be no Kylo Ren to haunt his dreams.

No way Kylo Ren was just going to leave it at that. “Alright,” he said, trying to sound defeated. But when Hux unlocked the door to his own room, Kylo used his swiftness and size to step right in behind him and kick the door shut with his heel. Before the captain could properly protest, Kylo wrapped his arms around him again and pulled him in close. “Why pleasure yourself all alone, when I’m more than willing to suck your cock, cabin boy…?” Kylo growled against  Hux’s neck, his hands massaging at the back of Hux’s thighs right below his ass. “Let me make you feel good, and you won’t have any regrets…”

Hux gasped, body immediately pressing into the broad chest before him. He had two types; youthful and pure, and built like the broad side of a barn. Kylo was lean and muscular, and Hux could feel the hard press of his body under his clothing. “Damn you, Ren,” he gasped, sea green eyes turning almost dark blue as his pupils dilated. “F-fuck, as if your mouth could do anything I can’t manage with my own hand and a little imagination…” Despite his words his body was responding, cock already half hard under his pants. “Mmngh…”

“I beg to differ,” Kylo retorted, pushing Hux back onto the bed. It wasn’t big, but would be able to fit both of them. Kylo leaned in to kiss at Hux’s neck again, the pillowy lips that Hux had fantasized a bit about were soft but commanding. One hand snaked down to pet along the redhead’s thighs briefly, before rubbing up between them, touch light and teasing at first.

Without a thought Hux spread his legs, all-too-easily accepting the touches of a man he’d sworn to avoid at all costs. Those lips were just as perfectly sweet as he’d imagined in his darkest fantasies, hidden in secret corners of the ship and touching himself frantically as he imagined what it might be like. “And how do you know I won’t run you through while you’re vulnerable and kneeling to take my cock in that whore mouth?” he grit out, eyes shut tight.

Kylo seemed to ponder that, pausing a moment before continuing to nuzzle and kiss on  Hux’s neck. “You could, if you really wanted to…” he purred darkly, palming more firmly at Hux’s groin. “I haven’t been afraid of death in a long while. But, I have some unfinished business, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t slit my throat just yet.”

“You’re a strange creature,” Hux moaned, arching his back slightly as his cock grew harder under Ren’s touches. “This can’t possibly be about getting off and nothing more. There are plenty of whores throughout the town. You want to possess me, to have the upper hand.” He slid his long fingers through Kylo’s dark locks, forcing his head closer to Hux’s neck to encourage his mouth. “I’ll have you know that this means absolutely nothing.”

Kylo chuckled and grinned against Hux’s skin. “You’re very presumptuous,” he said. “You think you’re so smart, that you’ve got it figured out.” He shifted up to claim kisses from Hux’s mouth, actually not being forceful with them, but taking his time, getting a feel and a taste for the redhead’s lips. He let his hand slide underneath the front hem of Hux’s trousers, his big hand easily wrapping about Hux’s cock and giving it a squeeze.

Hux moaned softly, not sure if the kiss or the hand around his length was the cause of his head spinning and the breath catching in his throat. He wrapped an arm around Kylo’s broad shoulders, letting himself be coaxed into relaxing by those soft, clever lips. Soon he was putty in Kylo’s hands, whimpering and moaning softly as his body relaxed onto the bed and his thighs spread wider. “Mmm…”

“See…” Kylo purred, “was it really that hard, to just give in and enjoy yourself?” He shifted, shrugging out of his captain’s coat before tugging at Hux’s pants. “Mmff...look at yourself. Your freckles are so pretty…” he cooed, and gave one of Hux’s naked thighs a rough pinch.

Hux gasped, back arching off the bed. He was laid out so prettily, hands over his head and gripping the far edge of the mattress, hair falling out of its tie. “You’re a monster,” he moaned, no real bite left in his words as he finally gave himself over. “F-fuck..” He hooked one leg over Kylo’s hip, trying to pull him closer. “How about you do something useful with that mouth?”

Kylo grinned and chuckled, liking Hux’s attitude. He leaned down to nuzzle and kiss along one of the redhead’s hip bones, his own dark hair cascading down around his face and tickling at Hux’s skin. “I’ve wanted to suck your dick...ever since the moment we met,” he murmured, nuzzling now at the soft fluff at the base of Hux’s cock. “But...if you’d still like me to stop and leave you by your lonesome…” he paused, teasing.

Long fingers twisted in Kylo’s long black hair, tugging him up so Hux could look him in the eye. “If you stop after all of this fuss I WILL cut your throat,” he growled. “You’ve been the bane of my existence since day one, with your stupid lovely lips and those eyes of yours. You WILL make yourself useful now.” He propped himself up on his elbows, lips twisting into a smirk. “Now. Down boy.”

Kylo growled, but was pleased with Hux’s fire. As much as he had liked the idea of Mitaka’s submissiveness, he was liking Hux’s authoritative attitude just as much, if not more. “Yes, sir,” he replied, licking up the underside of Hux’s shaft, before taking the head into his mouth and swirling his long tongue around it. “MMMmmmmhh…” he moaned, eyelids fluttering shut, and one hand moving to massage at Hux’s balls.

Hux gave a soft cry, eyes fluttering shut as his thighs went tense. Barely any time at all and he could tell Ren had a clever mouth and a wicked tongue. He continued to fist his hair, tugging and pushing and pressing to guide Kylo’s movements, using his mouth as he saw fit. “I should have known you were a whore for a cock,” he choked, toes curling. “Your desperation is becoming,  _ captain. _ ”

Kylo groaned around Hux’s erection, taking it all in without much trouble, which was a dead giveaway in itself that he was practiced at this. He pulled off though before Hux could get too close to release. Kylo briefly wiped his swollen, wet lips on the back of his forearm and stood up on his feet. He casually undid his own pants then to free his own hefty, longer than average cock, his dark eyes watching Hux’s face as he did so, hungry for his reaction. “Daydream about this at all…?” he wanted to know, giving his impressive member a few strokes.

Hux choked on a moan. His eyes locked on Kylo’s cock, his own dick giving an interested twitch. Kylo was...well, he was damn large. Licking his lips, Hux sat up and pulled Kylo closer by his hips. “More than once,” he admitted, pink tongue darting out to give the softest, quickest tease of a lick to the tip. “Have you daydreamed of fucking me with it?” He looked up coyly, eyes wide as he swirled his tongue around the head.

“Yeesss…” Kylo hissed, biting on his own lip. He scrubbed the fingertips of one hand through Hux’s hair, tousling it even more. “And I’m not a /complete/ monster…” he defended, getting back down to the bed so he could claim more kisses. “I wanted you to give in to me, without too much forcing on my part. Same with Mitaka. I wouldn’t want either of you hating me, when we have to spend so much time together,” Kylo told Hux, being completely serious. It could have been Kylo just felt incredibly lonely. Or, he simply found amusement in playing with Hux and Mitaka, and didn’t want the game ending too early.

Hux let his mouth be taken, every word and every touch easing the tension from his body as Ren played him like a fiddle. For all he knew every word was a lie, a sweetness spoken to lure him into this trap, but at this point he simply couldn’t care. He wanted, and he would have. With gentle hands he cupped Ren’s face, pulling him close and sucking at his bottom lip. “Fuck me,” he breathed. “Show me how powerful you truly are.” His cock was achingly hard, dripping between his thighs as his need grew.

Kylo growled at the command, at seeing the lust in Hux’s stormy eyes and hearing it in his tone. He hastily reached over to dig a little vial of oil out of his coat, similar to the one Mitaka kept in his room. He emptied a generous amount onto one hand, then handed the bottle to Hux in case he’d like to use any for anything. Kylo Ren rubbed his hand over Hux’s cock and balls a couple times, liking how the slick shaft slid through his hand, before delving underneath him to press and rub two of his fingertips against Hux’s tight entrance. He didn’t push in yet, but massaged him, while he found one of Hux’s cute nipples with his mouth and licked and sucked on it. As much as he just wanted to mount the redhead this very moment, Hux had hinted at this isn’t something he does often, and frankly, Kylo doesn’t want to break him. “I /will/ fuck you...good and hard…” he breathed, and nipped at Hux’s sensitive chest. “Once I think you can handle my big cock, pretty little Captain…

Hux gasped, tilting his hips up in an attempt to get at least a finger inside. His legs spread wider, showing off the freckles scattered across the inside of his thighs. “Mm, you are a large boy, aren't you? Must be careful so you don't split me right in two…” With a soft little cry he arched into Kylo's mouth, eyes fluttering shut. He’d always had sensitive nipples, and Kylo's mouth felt incredible. “Ah! Oh my god…”

With a shaking breath he grabbed the oil, slicking some between his palms and lazily rubbing it over Kylo's skin. He longed to touch the muscles of his back and arms, letting his hands explore the strength and sturdiness of him.

Kylo purred and kissed up Hux’s chest and back to his neck, so the redhead’s hands could more easily pet and explore along his chest and arms. The dark haired young man was well-formed all over, and his abs tensed under caramel-tan skin. Up close like this, the myriad of dark beauty-marks scattered all over his body like the heavenly constellations were much more noticeable. “Guessing from that lovely tale you told me on the stairs, you’re particularly fond of getting fingered, aren't you?” He murred, and finally nudged one finger inside Hux. His fingers were much longer than Mitaka’s, and he pushed it in and out, delving deeper each time.

Hux whimpered, a sound he'd be ashamed of if he weren't so aroused. “Y-yes, it's been so long, I mustn't…I can't...I can't allow myself to bend like that, show weakness.” He bit his lip, kneading his fingers into the small of Kylo's back. Sliding his fingers up, he dug his nails into Kylo's shoulder blades. “You mustn't tell anyone about this. Do you understand? Not a soul can know.” Trying to force himself deeper on Kylo's finger, he gasped and let his head fall back against the pillow. “More, please…”

“Not even your precious Mitaka? How I'd love to see him blush and cry when I tell him what I've done to you,” Kylo growled, the vibration rumbling his broad chest. “What you /let/ me to do to you...what you're /begging/ me to do to you,” Kylo Ren continued, pushing a second finger in beside the first without warning. He pushed them deep, then started scissoring and working Hux’s tight entrance. Sometimes his fingers would brush Hux’s sweet spot, but he did not focus on it.

The gasp that fell from Hux's lips was sharp, like the air was suddenly punched from his lungs. In one movement he pressed his hips down and grabbed Kylo by the throat, fire in his eyes as he dragged him closer. “Not a fucking word,” he growled, fingers pressing tight into his throbbing pulse. “Do not even look at him too long, or I'll throw you over the side of the damn ship and leave you for the sharks.” He leaned in to bite at kylo’s lips, tightening his grip.

Kylo made an odd squeak noise when Hux suddenly gripped his throat, but then he grinned that shark-like smile. He bit back, Hux’s aggression only fueling his own. Kylo withdrew his fingers and grabbed at Hux’s slender figure, wrestling a bit with him until he got him on his stomach. “Don't even look at him, huh??” Kylo growled, leaning on Hux’s back to keep him pinned. With his free hand, he palmed and gripped at Hux’s ass cheeks, then gave them a firm smack. “I'd bet he secretly wants me as much as you did. I bet he dreams it's me, when you’re fucking him, Hux,” Kylo purred, and gave the redhead’s pert, freckled ass another swat.

Hux was no weakling, but there was no matching Kylo's size and strength. Besides, the feeling of that hot, firm body over his own was making his head spin. He gasped, arching his body as Kylo slapped his skin once more. “Please,” he laughed, voice strained. “That boy would do anything for me.” A strange twist of guilt turned his stomach. He was careful to ignore it. “Are you going to fuck me, or are you going to keep running that fool mouth of yours?” Reaching back blindly, he grabbed Kylo by the hair and pulled him closer so they could kiss sloppily over his shoulder.

Kylo laughed a bit too. “Yes, yes...apologies, my captain,” he purred, returning the kiss but then shifting to sit up. He nudged Hux’s thighs more apart and settled between them, but before going any further he grabbed the little bottle again and slicked the rest of its contents over his own cock, and then between Hux’s cheeks. He briefly scissored him again to make sure he was still ready enough for what was coming next. He massaged and pushed the redhead’s freckled cheeks apart, and took a  moment to appreciate the view. “Damn…” he muttered, and leaned forward some to rub the head of his own aching erection against Hux’s pink entrance. “Mmmngh,” he groaned to himself as he pushed forward, slow at first, until he got the head past that tight ring. Then he leaned further until he rested against Hux’s back, wrapping his long arms around him to hold him close. He rocked his hips forward a bit more forcefully now, pushing the rest of the way into the body below him. He paused there, slowly rolling his hips against Hux’s ass to give him a moment to get used to being so filled, and he placed lazy kisses at the back of his neck. “Mmmh fffuck…”

Hux couldn’t help the undignified moan that escaped his mouth. He bit the pillow underneath him, squirming as his body tried to fight the intrusion despite how good he knew it would feel if he could just relax and accept it. It took a few long moments and some deep breaths before he finally let go, gasping as his muscles relaxed and Kylo was able to slip a bit deeper. “O-oh, oh God,” he practically whined, trying to spread his legs wider. He arched his back deep, elbows braced on the mattress. “Y-you’re so big…” Sweat made his skin glow in the low candlelight, his hair hanging in his face as he trembled and moaned. “Ah, move, please…”

With that permission, Kylo moved. His pace was slow at first, but firm, drawing almost all the way out each time and then snapping forward. He groaned and breathed against Hux’s neck, one hand reaching down to idly stroke at the redhead’s cock. “Gooood…? Or does my captain have more demands…?” he purred, rocking his hips firmly against Hux’s ass again to really feel him as deep as he could.

Eyes damn near rolling up in his head, Hux wasn’t quite sure he was going to live through the tryst without his heart giving out. Kylo was so deep, his cock was so full and thick, every stroke rubbed hard against his prostate and nearly drove him mad. It would be perfect if it weren’t for the fact that he’d meant to avoid Kylo at all costs. Still, his body was hot and firm against Hux’s back, and he clearly knew what he was doing. “Nngh, please…”

Kylo chuckled against Hux’s ear, then tugged it between his teeth. He picked up the pace again, this time moving a lot more quickly. The obscene sound of their bodies clashing filled the room. Sometimes Kylo would slow down, rocking and pivoting his hips, but after a few moments would enthusiastically thrust into Hux again, properly fucking him hard down against the mattress. He growled, the sound somewhat animalistic, getting a bit lost in the sensation of it all. “NNnnnrrrgh, ffffuck-!”

Hux couldn’t control himself, whining and moaning like a pretty little whore working for coin as Kylo fucked into him. Every time he tried to brace himself, tried to get up on his hands or elbows, Kylo would fuck him back down and press him into the bed with a hard thrust of his hips. Time seemed to speed by, though the candles burning lower and lower told him just how long they’d been at it. “I’m close,” he choked, eyes shut tight. “Fuck, I’m, I’m going to come, I need to come…”

Kylo paused then, withdrawing from Hux to sit back. He grabbed at Hux with his big hands and easily got him flipped over on his back, wanting to be able to see Hux’s orgasm on his stomach and facial expressions. Kylo gripped Hux’s hips, careful to nudge his cock back inside him a bit first before forcefully yanking Hux’s hips towards himself as he thrust quickly the rest of the way in. He remained sitting up as he resumed the brutal pace, his breath panting between parted lips. “Come for me then, you pretty little slut...come around that big dick you love so much…” he snarled, and pumped Hux’s cock fast with one hand.

Hux was limp and helpless under Kylo’s hands, like a ragdoll as he begged for release. Now on his back he spread his legs wide, arching his back. He looked up at Kylo from under a curtain of ginger hair and licked his lips. “Make me come,” he choked, reaching up to tug Kylo down for a desperate kiss. Every nerve was on fire, his heart pounding in his chest as he cried out frantically. A few more thrusts and he came, spilling into Kylo’s hand and onto his own chest and stomach as he practically screamed at his release.

Kylo didn’t slow down, working Hux through his orgasm. Once he seemed mostly finished, Kylo pulled out but hadn’t met his own release yet. He shifted forward to straddle Hux’s ribs, not resting his full weight on him, but keeping him pinned. He braced one arm against the wall, and stroked himself quickly with his free hand, and soon shuddered and groaned and came heavily right across the redhead’s freckled face. “NNnngh fuck yeaaah--”

Hux tried to turn away, but it was too late. Kylo’s come streaked across his cheeks, his chin, the bridge of his nose as he desperately tried to regain his breath. He gave a broken sort of moan, turning his head and trying to wipe the mess away with the back of his hand. He was fucked out; mindless. All he could do was lay limp on the bed, trying to keep his eyes open and come back to himself.

Once Kylo had finished, he ruffled Hux’s fiery hair with one hand and moved off him. He grabbed the corner of the rough bedsheet and took a few moments to clean Hux’s face up. “There,” he said quietly, and lay down and gathered Hux into his arms and against his chest. He didn’t hold him too tightly though, well aware Hux needed room to breath. Kylo pet Hux’s lower back with one hand,  but his eyelids felt so heavy he closed them, feeling the dark abyss of sleep starting to blanket and quiet his mind.

His mind blank, Hux couldn’t fight the exhaustion that overcame him. His body was worn, his mind weary from giving in to his conflicting emotions. With a soft breath he fell asleep, wrapped in Kylo’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

The next morning Hux woke first, momentarily confused and panicked as he felt the body that wasn’t Mitaka’s beside his own. When the night came back to him he groaned, already disappointed in himself. He carefully extricated himself from Kylo’s arms and gathered his clothes, pulling them on before sneaking out of the room. He needed space, time to clear his head and face what he’d done.

Not that it wasn’t good. It was amazing. But that was part of the problem.

Kylo made a small noise but didn’t wake when Hux left. He should also be waking with the morning, needing to accompany Hux on some various errands they needed to take care of in town, but he was pretty much knocked out. Only a little bit later, someone picked the lock and stealthily let themselves into the room. They aimed to slit the pirate captain’s throat, and collect the reward. But Kylo Ren had a sort of special sense for danger, and he woke, but pretended to stay asleep until the stranger had crept close enough. With lightning speed, Kylo lashed out and grabbed the would-be assassin’s arm, twisting it hard enough to break it. He grabbed the wicked looking knife when the screaming man dropped it, and shoved the blade up under the man’s ribs, quickly ending his noise and his life. The man dropped to the floor with a sickening thud that Kylo was not all that unfamiliar with. Kylo Ren took a moment to catch his breath and pull his trousers on. “....Hux,” he suddenly noticed the redhead was gone. He hastily pulled on the rest of his clothes and his sword belt, rushing from the room to search for him or perhaps any of the crew that would be awake and might know where he’d went off to.

Phasma looked up as Kylo rushed down, in the middle of sharpening a wicked looking cutlass against a whetstone. Raising an eyebrow at his apparent alarm, she nodded towards the door. “He went out, took a left. Disappeared into the crowd. Might be headed towards the ship.” Phasma was no fool, but she knew when not to ask questions.

Mind swirling in confusion, Hux wandered the streets in the general direction of the ship. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Almost something like...guilt. He was at war with himself. He knew he wasn’t in love with his First Mate, that would just be foolish. His fondness was just built on loyalty and mutual trust and respect. So why did he feel like a complete ass for his night with Ren? It made no sense. He debated in his head the best course of action. Should he tell Mitaka and be ready to defend himself, remind that he was the captain and in charge of his choices? Should he grovel? Should he keep it to himself? With a sigh he shook his head, weaving through the crowd in absolutely misery (and a vaguely sore ass).

Kylo sighed and briefly rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Phasma, is it?? Someone just tried to assassinate me. Get the body out of my room, and get the crew awake. Here…” he handed her a folded up paper from one of his pockets. “Here’s the stock we need for the galley.” He shoved a little pouch of coins at her next. “This should cover it. Keep any extra. Get everyone and our supplies back to the ship as soon as possible,” he rushed out the door then, glad he could see over most people’s heads. That would make finding Hux a little easier, he hoped. He dodged through the morning crowds, but most people were wise enough to get out of his way. He finally spotted that fiery red hair, and grabbed at Hux’s upper arm roughly to get his attention. “What do you think you’re /doing??/” he hissed through gritted teeth, voice kept low. 

Hux was nearly jerked off his feet as Kylo grabbed him. He turned, narrowing his eyes. “Checking on my ship,” he hissed, teeth clenched. “There’s a few men still on board you know, I’d like to make sure that they lived through the night and that they don’t need anything while we’re galavanting around the town.” He pulled his arm away, eyes narrow. “No matter what part I’m playing, I’m still captain and I still need to oversee my duties.”

Kylo nearly looked like he was about to set fire to everything around himself, he was so mad. “Don’t fucking say….goddammit Hux!!” he growled, angry Hux would say aloud that he was the true captain. Even if no one had overheard him, it was still very risky to Kylo. “I don’t care if you want to check on the ship, or go swimming in the town square’s fountain!! Take me WITH you!” Kylo snapped. His adrenaline was running high from just having to take down an assassin, and while in the nude, nonetheless. Finding Hux gone and wandering through town by himself royaly pissed Kylo off. And on top of all this, he now didn’t have the time to do some questioning of some of the sailors currently in the town, on his quest to find that elusive ship called the Falcon. “Come on, then,” Kylo spat, walking along with Hux to the harbor. At least the decoy thing was working, but for how long?

Hux grit his teeth, furious that he now had a shadow following him back to the ship. “You may be a guard, but you don’t own my waking life,” he whispered furiously. “There WILL be times where I have to do things on my own, and we’ll just have to contend with that.” He folded his arms, looking back ahead. He had no idea of what Kylo had been up to, no idea of the problem he’d nearly caused. All he wanted to do was get back to his ship, his home, and forget that the previous night have ever happened. He needed to forget about the feeling of Kylo’s large hands on his skin, of the pleasant burn that ached within him every step he took. He sighed, nearly running up the gangplank to get aboard.

Kylo Ren was now so entirely angry that he couldn’t think up a proper response. He wished 5 more men would run at him that very moment, all screaming and trying their very best to kill him, just so he had someone to dispel his angry energy upon. Instead, he followed Hux up the gangplank, but then grabbed a barrel off the deck of the ship, lifting the heavy thing with his bare hands and hurling it into the sea with a shout.

Mitaka was sitting up near the helm, in a patch of shade. His brown eyes widened with a bit of alarm and he got to his feet, wondering what the fuss was about. “What’s all this, Captain…?” he asked, seemingly addressing Kylo but actually referring to Hux.

Hux looked disdainfully at Kylo, lip curled into a sneer. “He’s throwing a temper tantrum because he’s realized I won’t be ordered around by him. Come.” Hands clasped behind his back, he brusquely walked back to Mitaka’s quarters and kicked the door shut behind him. “Report on the state of the ship? I trust everything went smoothly last night.” He was clearly experiencing some sort of discomfort, walking delicately and shifting his weight from foot to foot often. 

“Oh, my…” Mitaka responded,  casting another nervous glance at Kylo as he followed Hux down into the ship. He took it to mean that Hux had been successful in turning down Kylo’s advances. “Uhm, the ship is fine. I had to bribe the port authority though, to get them to stop snooping around and not record us in their ledger. Also…” Mitaka smiled brightly then, “I’ve gotten a present for you. Well, for all of us, really. Want to see?” he asked, obviously pretty pleased with himself. He glanced down once when Hux shifted his weight, but didn’t ask yet if he was feeling alright. 

Hux looked surprised at the idea of a gift. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been given one, and there had never really been anyone for him to buy a gift  _ for.  _ He nodded, eyes wide. “Yes, what is it?” Another curl of guilt twisted low in his gut but he quickly shoved it down, reminding himself that he wasn’t beholden to any man. Still, a part of him wished he could go back and undo the events of the previous night.

The rest of him appreciated such a good lay.

Mitaka left his snug quarters, and opened the door to the Captain’s cabin. “Where are you...ah!!” he triumphantly said while scooping up a great orange cat. “Look! Her name is Millie. She’ll take care of the vermin on the ship,” Mitaka smiled and gave her a kiss on the head. Millie growled a bit, but didn’t attack him. “I found her wandering around the docks, and I thought, hey, we could really use a cat and we didn’t have one, so I brought her aboard.”

Hux’s surprise didn’t fade at the orange ball of fluff before him. After a moment he relaxed, laughing softly. “Well done, Mitaka. She’ll have quite the run of it on this ship, we could use her help.” He reached forward, scritching the cat gently between her ears and laughing when she growled. “She’s got the proper attitude for a life at sea, at least.” He leaned in, stealing a kiss. “Excellently done.”

Mitaka smiled even more brightly at the praise, and of course, the kiss. He set Millie back down, who promptly hopped up into Kylo’s bunk to make herself comfortable in the blankets there. “Anyway, aren’t you two back kind of early…? Where is the rest of the crew? Did you delegate the restocking tasks to them?” Mitaka questioned, because this sort of stuff was his business to know. “With all due respect, I don’t think I would have trusted them with that responsibility, let alone all that coin.”

“Ah…” Hux looked away, suddenly very interested in a map on the wall. He had to get it over with, he knew that Kylo couldn’t be trusted to keep the secret. “I made a terrible mistake last night, Mitaka. A moment of weakness brought about by the realization that I’m not as strong and stolid as I thought I was. I let an enemy gain the upper hand and I’m paying for it now.” He huffed, sinking a bit into himself. “I had to get away from that fool, but he tracked me down and chased me back here.”

Hux certainly was dancing around admitting what had actually happened, but Mitaka was not dumb, so he could piece it together. The first mate crossed his arms and glanced away, biting on his own lip. “Did you invite him, or did he corner you…?” he asked. He wasn’t sure if it mattered, but he wanted to know if Kylo had forcefully invaded Hux’s boundaries, or if Hux had willingly invited his attentions. Not like it was really Mitaka’s business, but he was honestly worried that Kylo had forced himself upon Hux. 

“I wasn’t taken by force, but I truly did do my best to deny the attentions,” Hux said miserably, gingerly sitting in a chair. “He’s...more persuasive than I’d imagined.” Blue-green eyes set on Mitaka’s face, drinking in every aspect of his expression and his body language. “I’ve disappointed you, and for that I truly am sorry. I thought I’d been quite firm in my resolve to ignore him but...things spiralled out of control. Perhaps he was right, and I am nothing more than a whore in captain’s clothing.”

Mitaka was quiet a long moment, shifting his weight as he pondered the situation. His eyes were downcast to the floor, because Hux was right, he did feel a bit disappointed. But, he also didn’t feel that surprised. “Well...I mean, that’s your prerogative. Who am I to say that what you did was wrong?” Mitaka asked, and shrugged. He still wasn’t really looking at Hux though. Hux had just praised him the other day for standing up to Kylo, and mentioned loyalty...but Mitaka saw now that these things apparently didn’t apply to Hux. Also, he had been looking forward to maybe getting the chance at topping Hux soon, but now that Hux had gotten what he wanted from Kylo, how could Mitaka even compare…? The first mate sighed, and briefly ran a hand through his own hair. “I need to go look after the crew and get them back here,” he said, maybe wanting a little time away from Hux, but he was genuinely concerned about the crew doing what they were supposed to be doing, and getting back to the ship in a timely manner.

Hux shot to his feet, rushing over and grabbing Mitaka’s arm to pull him close. It wasn’t violent or forceful, just..desperate. He ducked his head down, trying to get the first mate to meet his eyes. “It was a moment of weakness,” he said fiercely. “Apparently I do not have your strength and resolve, I am not as unerringly good as you are.” When Mitaka still kept his eyes downcast he sighed, biting his lip. “Come see me later. Please? I have...something to give you. It’s important.” He let go of the man’s arm, standing straight and biting his lip. “Find me, or I’ll find you. I cannot let this go undone.”

Mitaka sighed again. It’s not like he could avoid Hux forever anyway...they were both snug on this ship together. Maybe he should give him a proper chance to apologize. “Yes alright, fine…” he acquiesced, “but I really DO need to go track down the crew. We shouldn’t hang around here any longer than necessary.”

“Right as ever,” Hux murmured, brushing a kiss to the corner of Mitaka's mouth before stepping back. “Until later, then.”  With his farewell made he walked back onto the deck, searching out kylo. “Are you finished being a petulant child?”

Kylo Ren grabbed the front of Hux’s shirt and yanked him close, for a moment looking like he might actually bite the redhead’s entire face off. But after a moment his grip loosened, and he let him go. “Don’t you speak to me like that,” he snapped, apparently still wound up. “You know what, boy?? While you were out having a lovely morning stroll through town, someone snuck up on me in the room, and tried to have me dead,” he finally told him. “I mean, that’s partly why I am here, to act your decoy, but it looks to me you aren’t taking this shit seriously. And I resent constantly putting my life on the line for /you/, if you aren’t going to be taking your safety more seriously,” the dark-haired man growled low, not wanting the few crew members who were on the ship to overhear.

Hux’s lips drew back into a vicious sneer. “Unhand me. Now.” He gave an aggravated tilt of his head to flick his hair back, eyes narrowing. “You were brought onto this foolish project specifically to put your life on the line for me. You don’t get to complain when it actually happens, do you understand? My life is to be led as normal, and you are not to be so presumptuous as to order  _ me  _ on how I may or may not spend my time.’ He jerked away, resisting to push Kylo roughly against the nearest mast. “You may pretend to give orders, and I may pretend to follow them, but at the end of the day I AM your captain and  _ you will not lay your hands on me. _ ” He drew in a slow breath, trying to calm himself. “Am I understood?”

“Hmm,” Kylo said, resisting throwing Hux into the water like he had with the barrel. “You liked it well enough when I laid my hands on you last night,” he muttered, leaning on the railing and looking at some of the other nearby ships. Despite the sassy comment, he seemed to be giving way a bit to Hux’s retort. At least for now.

“Yes well. Things are often different in the light of day,” Hux scoffed, turning to check the rigging at the far end of the ship.

 

  


 

It was late when Hux finally made it to Mitaka's cabin. He knocked, sighing when he found that Mitaka wasn't yet back. He hoped upon hope that this didn't mean his first mate was avoiding him. Not only was he fond of the man, but Mitaka was an excellent and trustworthy second in command. It wouldn't do to lose their working relationship either. He pushed inside, sighing and sitting on the bed. 

Not much later, Mitaka and the rest of the crew arrived back at the ship, a mule pulling a cart laden with their new supplies. The first mate shouted commands and oversaw the transfer of goods, making sure things were properly stored. It had been quite the task wrangling up the crew, since some of them had decided to wander off and enjoy the town on their own. Mitaka was grateful for Phasma’s help with everything today.  
  
Kylo knew where Hux liked to hide out. He poked his head into Mitaka’s cabin. “Our moronic crew has finally got their asses back here. We should probably get going before the sun fully sets. What are your orders?” he asked Hux, staying on the other side of the door and not invading the space.

Hux looked up wearily. His hands were sore from reworking the rigging all day, skin pink and raw from baking in the sun. With a soft sigh he brushed his hair out of his face. “Set sail, then. The helmsman knows the route to Isla Perla, and I heard chatter last night that your precious Falcon should be docking there as we do. You'll have your chance for whatever retribution you seek.” He had no fight in him, he was too damn tired.

The fire in Kylo’s eyes reignited at the mention of that particular ship. “Thank you, Hux,” he responded and gave a curt nod before closing the door again. It was curious he had decided to use Hux’s name, instead of referring to him as “boy.” And he wouldn’t use “captain,” not with all the crew back on the ship. He could be heard shouting orders up on deck, overseeing the ship getting under way. 

It wasn’t until later, when the ship was out of the harbor and on its proper way, that Mitaka wandered into his cabin. He looked about as weary as Hux did. “...Evenin’,” he greeted, and sat down on the edge of his bunk to pull his boots off. 

Hux immediately slid in, attaching himself to Mitaka's side with a soft noise of empathy. He lifted his hand, gently massaging at the back of his first mate's neck. “You look weary.”  He adjusted, crawling to sit behind him so he could properly rub at his shoulders and between his shoulder blades. “It stands to reason, you've done so much today…”

It was unlike Hux, to be so attentive and fawning, but Mitaka found himself liking it. “Yeah, I just about ran all over town, wrangling the crew. We need to set stricter rules for them in the future when we go into town. Luckily Phasma took care of securing most of the supplies and restocking,” Mitaka informed Hux, leaning back into the hands kneading his back. “You look a bit tired yourself, you know.”

“I'll be fine,” Hux murmured, digging his thumb into a particularly tense knot. “I've been thinking about you all day, you know. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind.” He leaned forward, kissing softly along Mitaka's shoulder until he moved in to lick at the shell of his ear. “I need you...I need you to help me with something.”  Hux was rarely so submissive and mild, but he felt a great need to make his indiscretion right and there was only one way he knew how. 

“...Help you with what?” Mitaka sighed. The massage and the kisses felt nice, but he still felt so tired. But he had also thought about Hux all day. At least, he had during the few moments he hadn't been racing around and super busy. He was still upset with him, but...he couldn't get the intriguing image of the strong and lovely Kylo pinning down and ravishing his captain out of his head. It was a dichotomy of feelings that Mitaka was having a hard time resolving.

Hux hummed softly, nuzzling kisses into the hairline at the nape of Mitaka's neck. “Help me forget the foolish thing I've done,” he cooed, hands slipping around to pet along his chest and stomach. “Fuck me?”

Mitaka closed his eyes. As much as he wanted to fulfill that fantasy...he was exhausted. He wanted to be able to enjoy topping Hux, so he wanted to wait until he had the energy. Besides, Mitaka figured Hux could stand to fucking wait another day, maybe two, to stew a bit and build up the anticipation. “No,” the first mate replied, voice firm. “You're being punished for being such a bad boy. Besides, I just really need to sleep...and so do you. Go to your room,” Mitaka told his captain, and brushed his hands away from his stomach.

Hux pulled back as if he’d been slapped, eyes wide as he looked at Mitaka to gauge how serious he was. He was disappointed at what he saw. With a huff of breath he stood, flicking his hair back and trying to look at huffy as he possibly could. “Very well. I...shall be in my room when you decide you want me.” It was all clearly a show, a nervous boy desperate to make amends rather than a truly irritated captain ornery at being rebuked. He opened his mouth as if to try to argue, but snapped it shut, nodded, and turned to leave the room.

Mitaka raised his eyebrows, as if daring Hux to say anything else. Once he left, the first mate flopped down on his mattress without bothering with his clothes, so tired his head was hurting.

Meanwhile, Kylo had recently retired to bed as well, but he had settled in Hux’s hammock. It seems that because the orange cat Millie was adorably curled up in the middle of the captain’s bed asleep, that Kylo hadn't wanted to disturb her. A strange thing for a monstrous man.

Hux walked into the room, a dark storm cloud over his head as he slumped his way in. He spotted Kylo in his hammock, eyes narrow at what he imagined was another small attempt to undermine him and make him crazy. It was too much. He’d bent all too easily to Kylo, Mitaka didn’t want him, he wasn’t even a proper captain anymore. What a miserable existence. Looking at Kylo’s bed, he spotted the cat curled up in the middle. With a sigh he carefully crawled next to it, giving the cat its space as he tried to curl up enough himself to go to sleep.

Sometime during the night, Kylo had woke and took it upon himself to crawl into bed next to Hux, the cat no longer there. He nuzzled in against the redhead’s back, and wrapped an arm around him, one big hand tucked under Hux’s side and holding him close.

Soon the sun started peeking in through the windows at the back of the captain’s room, a bright slice of light falling across Hux’s eyes. He stirred, at first pleasantly warm and comfortable wrapped in warm, strong arms. When he realized who those arms were attached to he stiffened, frowning. “Ren,” he hissed, digging an elbow into his ribs. “Ren, let me  _ up  _ you buffoon.”

“Mmmph-!” Kylo Ren complained, but only pulled Hux in closer. He kissed at Hux’s neck and ear, in a playful mood despite the rude awakening. 

Of course, just then is the moment a refreshed and dressed Mitaka poked his face into the room. “Captain, there's a ship a--...” He completely paused as what he was seeing registered in his mind. He shut the door, somehow not slamming it, and left them to return to the upper deck. He was perfectly capable of giving orders and directing the crew if his Captain...was thusly preoccupied.

Hux scrambled out of bed, falling flat on his face in his desperation to get away. “You...you  _ ass _ ,” he hissed, grabbing the pillow and throwing it forcefully at Kylo. He pulled his clothing on, running out the door and up to the deck. Mitaka was clearly making himself useful giving the orders to the crew. Hux slid up behind him, seething. “Finish giving your orders and then follow me.” When Mitaka opened his mouth Hux bared his teeth. “I am still your captain, boy.”

Kylo laughed as the pillow hit him, amused with the drama and the antics.

Mitaka paused a moment but then nodded. “But first, sir, look…” The first mate pointed towards the horizon in front of the ship, and handed his telescope to Hux. “There's a merchant vessel,” Mitaka said with a grin, despite maybe being a bit upset at what'd he'd seen in the captain’s room just moments before. “Shall we pursue and board?”

Suddenly Hux couldn’t be bothered to think about Kylo, Mitaka, or any of the damn drama that had been plaguing his life as of late. He extended the telescope, peering through to see the merchant ship drifting along in the distance. “They’re going so slow,” he said, a wicked smirk playing over his lips. This was it, why he was at sea. His heart was pounding in his chest. “Well spotted, Mitaka.” He handed the telescope back, vaulting downstairs to find Kylo.

“Wake up,” he commanded, his usual stern orders in his voice. “There’s a vessel not a league away, we’re moving in on her and you need to come make the command. Pull up half a league off and fire on her, just above the hull so as not to sink her. Show them we mean to take her by force if necessary but don’t damage anything we may desire later on.”

Mitaka grinned at the praise, and started shouting for the crew to get ready for battle. He bounded inside after Hux, but went to his own room. He always carried a pistol on his belt, and a dagger, but he kept the shortbow and quiver of arrows in his cabin. He preferred this weapon in the heavier battles, actually...it was less complicated and quicker to reload than a gun, and he had a sharp eye and a deft aim.

Kylo hadn’t fallen back asleep, so he hastily rolled out of bed and got dressed, excited that there would be some action. “You stay down here,” he told Hux, probably under the assumption the Captain wouldn’t be able to hold his own. He bounded up the stairs, and gave the orders exactly as Hux had told him. 

Without a moment’s hesitation Hux followed Kylo, not interested in hiding away. “You need me nearby,” he hissed, drawing his sword from its sheath. He’d always preferred close combat, the elegance and precision that came with sword fighting, and it showed in the care he put into his rapier. “I have to be nearby to issue orders. I’ll stay close, but I have to be up here.” Besides, he wasn’t going to miss the first real bit of action they’d seen since they left port. He needed to be there for his crew, whether they knew he was their captain or not.

Despite Kylo’s stress about Hux’s safety, and his warnings about dragging them into unnecessary trouble, he was actually really excited to battle another ship, and to have Hux by his side. He seemed to actually know how to use that sword, at least. 

They moved in on the merchant ship quickly, and it became apparent why it had been moving slow. It had been disabled in a storm...2 of the 3 masts had snapped. Mitaka stayed on their ship, but Kylo and a bunch of the crew swung across to get the other ship under control. Kylo quickly dispatched a couple of the crew members that tried to put up a fight, and did his best to keep close to Hux.

Hux proved himself to be more than capable, fighting by Kylo's side to rid the ship of anyone who attempted to be brave and fight them off. He murmured careful instructions to Kylo the entire time, urging him to invite any man brave enough to join their crew and sail with them. Soon they had a handful of men and a shipful of goods and riches being brought aboard. Hux carefully walked the plank spanning the two ships, dropping into their own deck and grinning wildly. He caught Mitaka's eye, smile widening before he turned and walked off to oversee transferring materials aboard. 

Mitaka beamed, always proud when they accomplished a successful boarding. This one had been a bit easier than normal, but no less rewarding. He perched up on the upper level by the steersman, keeping an eye on the proceedings to make sure no one in the crew, old or new, were trying to steal any of the treasure or goods for themselves. Their share would be doled out later after he and Hux had taken stock of everything they’d acquired.

Kylo seemed to be in a much better mood in general as well, having taken out some of his aggression in the fight. He spoke with some of the new recruits, trying to find out if any of them had any particular talent or skill they could take advantage of, or if they’d be relegated to the more menial tasks upon the ship. Once everything and everyone had made it aboard, they cast away from the now abandoned vessel, letting it drift where it will. 

Hux felt high off of the successful raid, energized and ready to take control of his life again. He walked around the ship to watch as the crew carried everything below deck. Later he and Mitaka would catalogue what they’ve taken, divvy it up among the crew to be paid out at the end of the voyage. He stretched out, happily basking in the sun before climbing up the crow’s nest to gaze out over the horizon. For a moment he let himself forget all the bullshit, the drama between he and Kylo and Mitaka and his twisting guilt, just letting the wind ruffle his hair and the smell of saltwater overcome him.

Mitaka helped the steersman reorient the ship so they could get back on course. In a bit, he climbed up to the crow’s nest to join Hux. “Good work,” he complimented, leaning on the edge of the bucket next to him. Meanwhile, Kylo was showing some of the crew who had swords, some new tricks. 

A small smile flickered over Hux’s face before he schooled his features into something more thoughtful. “It was good to see this crew in action, I wasn’t sure how they’d be at working together. You’re doing well keeping them in line.” He looked over, eyebrows raised. “We’ll go through what we earned later, get it all squared away and locked up, the usual.”

Mitaka pondered Hux a moment, thinking he looked extra beautiful up here with the sun igniting his fiery hair. He gave him a quick kiss...none of the crew were looking up their way at that moment. “Hey, so…” he said, briefly biting on his own lip. “What was all that about this morning…? Did...did you sleep with him again?” he asked, not really sounding judgemental, but more curious. 

Hux snorted, rolling his eyes skyward as if looking for strength from above. “No, most certainly not. When I retired last night he was in my hammock, so I took his bed. I woke in the morning to the great lummox wrapped around me. He’s a menace.” Hux sighed, folding his arms against the railing and leaning forward. “What on earth has my life become…”

Mitaka actually couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that last bit, because Hux sounded so exasberated. “So, uhm...I’ve been thinking…” the first mate told Hux, avoiding eye contact and looking down at the crew and out at the water. “If we’re gonna be stuck with Kylo for a while...we need to teach him some manners.”

Hux didn’t quite catch on, taking it in the purest sense. “I don’t think that man is capable of manners,” he sighed. “He’s like an animal. A damn good fighter and useful in a pinch, but the bane of my absolute existence.” He longed to reach forward and touch Mitaka, stroke the back of his neck, but he carefully kept his hands to himself.

The first mate looked over at Hux then, his dark eyes narrowed with seriousness. “Most animals can be trained,” he replied. “I think you /let/ him be a wild animal. He needs to be more controlled. He should only be wild when it suits us.” Mitaka reached over and pinched where the curve of Hux’s ass cheek meets the back of his thigh.

Hux gasped, eyes going wide as realization dawned on him. He turned, lips curving into a wicked grin as he studied Mitaka. “And do you think you have it in you to train him? To train  _ us _ ?” He arched his back, pushing his ass invitingly into Mitaka’s hand. “My goodness, Mitaka. How far you’ve come from that boy on my ship so many years ago, nervous and stammering and afraid of his own shadow.”

Mitaka grinned some too, but his face did blush bright red. “Well. I figure I need to /try/,” he retorted, “or his stupid antics will ruin us. If us three are gonna be stuck together, I figured I’d rather get things harmonious and make it work. Besides…” he purred, rubbing his hand between Hux’s thighs from the back, and pressing up between his cheeks. “I think I’ve been starting to feel jealous you got a taste of him and I haven’t. And I don’t want him to be this thing that makes us angry at each other. Let’s teach him manners and use him to strengthen our relationship instead.” There, that sounded proper...calling what they had a “relationship.” Because it certainly wasn’t just “nothing.”

Hux gasped, his own flush spreading over his cheeks as Mitaka stroked him where anyone could look up and see. “Our relationship?” he purred, glancing over. He couldn’t deny that what they had was a relationship, it would be foolish to try. Besides, seeing Mitaka so confident, so composed, it was filling him with a warmth that was half arousal, half affection. He bit his lip, moaning softly. “So am I still being ‘punished?’ Or shall we meet at my cabin tonight to discuss how we’ll be handling the beast?”

“Yes, you are still being punished,” Mitaka confirmed, a bit of a scowl on his face but it was more playful than serious. “Hmmm. I figured we could invite Kylo to the coin counting. We gotta do that behind a locked door anyway. He can help us...celebrate the successful raid,” Mitaka said, and was being vague on purpose. He had an idea what to do, but wanted it to be more of a surprise. He let his hand drift up to rest on Hux’s lower back, a much less scandalous spot should someone happen to glance up at them.

Despite his flushed skin Hux managed to relax and nod. “Clever boy. Until later, then.’ He gave one last parting smirk before he nimbly climbed down to invite Kylo to join them later.

 

  


 

Hux flipped a coin into the pile, the dubloon glinting in the low candlelight as it clattered among the rest. He grinned, glancing at Mitaka. “That’s the last of it. We did well, the crew worked excellently.” He was looking to his first mate, still curious as to his plans for the rest of the evening. He did his best to be polite and cordial to Kylo, but he couldn’t help but have his hackles up.

Mitaka scribbled the numbers down in the ledger, keeping meticulous count of everything. It was uncommon for a pirate to be able to read and write, but the first mate had the blessing of being well-educated. “Yes. We’ll definitely need to hand out a little bonus, for them to spend in the next town. As /long/ as they understand to be back at the ship promptly when it’s time to leave,” he sighed, then glanced at Kylo. “You, though...you did so well today, you deserve something a little extra.”

Kylo raised his eyebrows at that. “Oh really? Well...thanks, I guess,” he replied. He was already paid rather well, and didn’t have much use for extra coin.

The first mate grinned a bit wickedly, the expression new for him but not out of place. “Come here,” he commanded, gesturing at the floor near his seat.

Kylo stared at him, and scowled. “What…”

Mitaka stood his ground, and raised his eyebrows. “Do you want your reward or not? Don’t question me. Come. Here.”

Kylo seemed a bit dubious, but he seemed willing to play along for now at least. He shifted, slowly moving out of his seat and down on his knees by Mitaka’s chair, looking up at him with his intense dark gaze. He would never admit it, but he did kinda like it when attractive men ordered him around. 

“Now,” Mitaka swallowed, trying to keep a hold on his authoritative tone, which he was still practicing in general. “You may suck my cock.” It took /all/ of his concentration to not let his voice shake when he said that.

Hux watched with interest as Mitaka steeled his nerves and gave Kylo his order. He was trying not to smile like a cat who got the cream, but it was delightful seeing Kylo kneel before his first mate as Mitaka gave smooth instructions. His dick twitched with interest, pressing against the confines of his trousers. With a soft hum he ran his palm absently between his legs as he watched. “He looks good, kneeling at your feet,” he mused, looking up to meet Mitaka’s eyes. “Am I  _ still  _ being punished?”

Mitaka cast Hux a dark glance. “Yes. You may touch yourself, but only through your trousers, and...and you may not come,” the first mate faltered a bit there, dirty talk in general still gave him some embarrassment. It was difficult for him to say what he wanted with complete authority, but he was getting better at it.

Kylo glanced at both of them with intense interest, but didn’t say a word. This sudden change in the dynamic of the 3 of them was thrilling to him. Instead of feeling like a stranger trying to work his way into these two mens’ beds, he suddenly felt like they actually welcomed him. 

Mitaka looked down at Kylo again. “Well…? What are you waiting for? Hurry up before I change my mind.” the petite man grabbed at Kylo’s dark lush hair and tugged him closer to his lap.

Kylo gasped and growled through gritted teeth, but he cooperated and leaned in. He petted up Mitaka’s thighs with his large hands, and pushed them more apart. He pressed his face up between them, firmly nuzzling up against Mitaka’s package. He mouthed and groaned low at the growing bulge there, definitely looking like he’s enjoying this, and not displeased at all.

“A-aaahn, yeah...good....good boy,” Mitaka breathed, petting Kylo’s hair. He glanced sideways at Hux, grinning a little devilishly. 

Hux smirked, eyes dark and heavy lidded. At Mitaka’s permission he reached down, palming his own growing erection. He knew he’d need to take it slow; especially if Mitaka was going to make him wait for his release. Or worse, deny him entirely. Though something low in him dared him to test his first mate, to see just what would happen if he was disobeyed. With a sigh he let his thighs spread farther apart, just barely stroking himself with his fingertips. 

“You look good with that silly animal between your legs,” Hux sighed, biting his lip.

Kylo growled at the insult, and Mitaka gave him a rough tug on his ear. “No. Mind your manners, Ren,” the first mate told him. “Come on. ....Take it out…”

Kylo Ren scowled but quieted down, and got Mitaka’s pants undone. The first mate’s pretty cock sprang free, already at full attention from Kylo’s ministrations. Kylo stared at it but only for a moment before purring and running his long tongue up the underside. Mitaka’s dick was definitely nowhere near as big as Kylo’s but, proportionally, seemed quite generous compared to the rest of Mitaka’s petite figure. “Yea-aah, more…” the first mate cooed, his voice breaking a little bit. “Come on…”

Encouraged, Kylo took the head of Mitaka’s cock into his mouth, his lips forming around it in a very attractive way. He slid down the shaft, taking the whole thing in without any problem. Mitaka moaned, loving the feeling of nudging up against the back of Kylo’s throat. 

A soft whimper escaped from Hux’s lips as he continued to tease himself, his cock already leaking precome as his eyes drank in the sight before him. He had expected a vicious flair of jealousy at seeing Kylo pleasuring Mitaka, but instead he found he couldn’t look away from the blissed out expression on Mitaka’s face and the intensity of Kylo’s knit brow as he took the first mate deeper. He slid his hand down to cup his balls through the fabric, tugging gently as he moaned once more. “Is it good? He’s always running that fool mouth, I’d anticipate he has a clever tongue.”

“Aaahhnn, fuck yeah…” Mitaka shuddered as Kylo started to move up and down his dick, his pretty mouth forming firm suction around it. “I think he just really wanted someone to finally shut him up…”

Kylo growled again, his hands grabbing roughly at Mitaka’s hips as he sucked his cock with vigor. He nearly knocked the chair over backwards with his enthusiasm.

“Aah-!! C-careful-!” Mitaka admonished, but his voice was much more cute and pleading and less authoritative, now that he was getting worked up, rather quickly approaching his orgasm. “A-aaahn! Mmh, fuck, Kylo! I’m...NNH!” Mitaka moaned and his back arched, hips twitching up against Kylo’s face as he came down his throat. 

Kylo made a noise that sort of sounded like a laugh, just muffled. He focused though as Mitaka met relief, one hand massaging his balls as he swallowed down everything he had to give. Finally he pulled off, gasping for air and had a bit of Mitaka’s come decorating his lower lip.

Hux gasped as Mitaka moaned and came, his thighs tensing in sympathy as Kylo swallowed his release. He let a hand drift up, stroking and pinching his own nipple roughly through the fabric of his shirt. “And how was his mouth, Mitaka?” He ached to be touched, to have Mitaka's mouth and Kylo's hands, but he was trying so desperately to behave. “You look so lovely coming down his throat…”

Mitaka’s face was already pink from the excitement, but he blushed even more at Hux’s compliment. Kylo moved in to kiss him then, and the first mate could taste his own release on the dark haired man’s plush lips. “Mmh...Kylo, that's enough,” Mitaka told him, pushing at his chest. “Time for your Captain and I to go. Don't intrude on us, or we won't ever deign to include you. Understand? Be good, and this can continue, but another time,” Mitaka said, trying to be firm with Kylo Ren, but his voice did tremor a bit. 

“But, I could--” Kylo started to protest.

“DON’T question me!!” Mitaka snapped, and seemed surprised at himself. “...or it ends right here. Be good!”

Kylo still scowled darkly, but he nodded, giving in to Mitaka’s orders.

“Goodnight. Come on, Hux,” the first mate said, tucking himself back into his trousers. “And get all this gold put away, Kylo. I'll /know/ if any is missing, so you best be careful,” Mitaka said, and led Hux out of the captain’s cabin and back to his own.

Hux stood quickly, his erection making it tricky to walk with any sort of grace as he followed Mitaka out of the room. He cast one more parting grin to Kylo as they left before shrugging and disappearing.

Safe in the first mate’s room he kicked the door shut, securing the bolt in place. In a clear show of deference he sank to his knees, eyes flashing dark as he looked up at Mitaka. “Know that I do not kneel for any man, and that this will not happen often, Mitaka,” he breathed crawling forward. “What would you have me do my lord?”

Mitaka let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It had been thrilling but stressful wrangling control of Kylo. Now that he was alone with Hux, he could relax more. He stared down at Hux on the floor before him, the Captain calling him “lord” started to reawaken his dick. “Hmmm…” He purred, running his hands through the bright ginger hair. “Strip and get into bed. Your punishment ends now.”

Hux moaned softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head into the touch. With a shaking breath he stood, moving to obey. He made undressing into a show for Mitaka. Each article of clothing was peeled off slowly, bare skin exposed inch by inch, freckled and tan and aching to be touched. He crawled into the bed, laying on his back with his legs splayed. “Is this to your liking,  _ sir _ ?”

The first mate watched his Captain’s show with a coy little smile, and couldn't help but laugh at Hux’s question. He was not laughing /at/ him though, no, he just found a lot of joy in this fun game, and at the fact that he'd finally get to top Hux, a fantasy he'd harbored for a while now. It had almost felt like punishment for himself too, when he'd turned down Hux yesterday. But, it had been worth it, since he was much better rested now and happy. “You're gorgeous,” Mitaka breathed, and pulled off his own clothes. “Do you still want to...to uhm, give in to me…?” He asked, nervous Hux would change his mind. He crawled onto the bed with him, and nuzzled and kissed at the inner side of one of Hux’s knees, his pretty dark eyes watching him. 

With a soft sigh Hux nodded, eyes fluttering shut. He'd been thinking about it nonstop, first with frustration that he'd been denied, then with mounting excitement knowing that at some point Mitaka would give this to him. His cock twitched, precome dripping from the slit and down his rigid length. “Oh, trust me I do,” he murmured, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Mitaka's hair. “Seeing you wrangle that animal, tame him...mmh, what that did to me…”

Mitaka blushed again, the whole situation with Kylo still felt a bit surreal to be honest. “He’ll be fun to play with, but for now...I just want you,” he told Hux, sincerity in his tone. He kissed up the redhead’s thigh, then mouthed and sucked on one of his balls. His hand moved to stroke Hux’s hard shaft, being light with the touches. “Do you...need to come now…? Or can you last through this?” Mitaka asked, and gave Hux’s other nut equal attention. 

Hux whined low in his throat, a completely undignified sound for a man of his station. He knew that the smart thing would be to come now, slow himself down so he could draw this out and last longer. The idea of holding out though, making himself wait, was tempting. With a pained noise he shook his head, eyes shut tight. “I want...I want what you want. I'll last longer if I come first, but if you want me to wait I can wait.” It felt so strange to look to the guidance of another, but he owed Mitaka his allegiance.

Mitaka pondered the situation seriously for a few moments, leaving Hux’s cock alone so he could rest a little. The first mate languidly nuzzled and kissed at Hux’s hip bone as he thought. “...You will wait. But I'll help,” he said, knowing a trick or two to help stave off orgasm. “Now be a good boy and fetch me a bottle from the drawer,” he purred, that mischievously wicked sparkle returning to his eyes. He had quite a lot of those little bottles of oil in his cabin. If anyone else ever found them, he might even be embarrassed. 

Hux moved languidly, limbs long and elegant as he reached into the drawer to retrieve the oil. He pressed it into Mitaka's hand before rolling onto his belly and tucking a pillow under his hips. “This will be easier for me,” he breathed. “A few fingers, if you don't mind. As I don't do this often and you're...quite impressive.” He looked over his shoulder, clearly eyeing Mitaka's length as he licked his lips. 

Mitaka tried not to think about how Kylo had gotten to Hux first, just a couple evenings ago. He was sure the man was more impressive than himself even though he hadn't yet seen it with his own eyes. So instead he focused on the lovely curve of Hux’s back, and how it flowed into the subtle swell of his ass. Mitaka gave one of the cheeks a pinch, and had a sudden idea. “Hold on a moment,” he said, and went to dig around in another drawer. He pulled out a small leather belt...it might have been used at one time to secure a flask or another small object. Mitaka returned to sit behind Hux’s spread thighs, reaching under him to guide his cock back where he could see it. He fastened the small belt around the base of his shaft, the pressure firm but not cutting off too much blood circulation. “There. Like that? It will help you keep control of yourself, slut,” Mitaka tried to growl, but the sound didn't really suit him. He spread some oil over his hands next, and massaged at Hux’s ass and thighs in a worshipful way. As eager as Mitaka felt about this, he didn't want to rush it and have it be over too soon.

As soon as he realized what Mitaka was doing Hux gasped, arching his back to present himself better for his hands. While the pressure and pleasure was overwhelming the restraint did seem to help him control himself. He spread his thighs wider, pushing up on his knees and keeping his shoulders against the bed. “Anything, anything you want me to do,” he purred, sucking at his swollen lower lip. “I'm yours to command...sir…” While it sounded odd hearing Mitaka try to play forceful with him it filled him with that same strange fondness that made him think he might choke on it. He was more than willing to play it up. Be meek and mild, fake submissive, act on orders alone. “Have you ever topped a man, dear boy?”

“...No,” Mitaka answered hesitantly, even though he'd told Hux this before. This was also yet another aspect of which he thought he just wouldn't be able to compare to Kylo. That was probably the biggest reason he'd been upset at Hux...cause he felt like he wouldn't be able to live up to the experience that Kylo had probably given him. Mitaka leaned in to the redhead’s nicely presented ass, and kissed on a cheek pretty close to his tight entrance. “So I probably won't be as good…” He said quietly, implying what and who he was talking about. He gave his own cock a few slick strokes when his erection started to flag out of nervousness.

Hux stopped, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes. “Don't be mad,” he breathed, sitting up and turning so he could press their lips together hungrily. “Yesterday, when you made me wait? I nearly fell to my knees and begged you right there, shamed myself before the entire crew.” He moaned, sucking at Mitaka's lip. “Believe me, I'm going to enjoy this. More than anything; I think. Having your fingers inside of me, splitting myself on your length? I've wanted nothing as much as I want this.”

Mitaka blushed hard at his Captain’s words, his self confidence coming back. He nodded and returned the kiss, lingering a moment. “...Here, lay back down, but on your side facing me,” he purred quietly. He lay down with the redhead, guiding Hux’s leg to rest over his hip. “I like this much better...where I can see your face, and kiss you…” He whispered, kissing Hux again. He reached between his Captain’s parted thighs to rub his still-slippery fingertips against his entrance, massaging and pressing, taking his time with it. Sometimes he let the palm of his hand rub over Hux’s balls, too. “So, because we haven't done this before...please tell me as I go what is good. I want to learn how to please you right,” Mitaka told Hux, his black eyebrows tilted upwards.

Hux hummed his agreement, nuzzling a kiss into the corner of Mitaka's mouth. “Off to a rather good start I think,” he breathed, cheeks red and eyes glazed over. He felt surprisingly comfortable like this, being held and teased and pleasured by Mitaka's clever fingers. “At your leisure you can give me a finger, I'm not  _ that  _ new to this.” He offered a dazed smile, reaching between them to tease Mitaka's leaking tip. “But only at your leisure, I could lay like this for quite some time…”

Mitaka smiled and chuckled with agreement. “Well alright…” He sighed contently, feeling much more comfortable now. As fun as the rough, dominant persona was to take on sometimes, it made him kind of tired after a bit and he was glad to take a break from it. He made out with Hux languidly, setting the pace he wanted and not trying to perform in a way out of his usual character. He nudged one finger inside his lover, carefully but firmly working it in up to the knuckle. He pushed in and out a bit before soon adding another, curling them to rub at Hux’s sweet little hidden bundle of nerves. He laid off it after a few moments though, knowing Hux was over excited already and he needed him to last. The way Mitaka kissed and handled his Captain was just so different than how Kylo did, a sort of sweet and familiar reverence coloring every interaction.

The gentle give and take was starting to make Hux go mad, he'd been worked up for so long with no release in sight. Watching Mitaka put Ren in his place had been arousing enough, and now the gentle touches and stroking and teasing was doing him in. He hid his face against Mitaka's neck, shivering and gasping before nipping at the delicate skin of his throat. “I can't take much more of this,” he practically sobbed, his cock flushed almost purple at the head it was so swollen with blood. Precome leaked out in a steady pace, slicking the sheets below. “Mitaka  _ please _ .”

Mitaka almost looked worried, he'd never heard Hux beg like this. “You want it now, my pretty little slut…?” Mitaka returned to the dominance act, liking it again. “You want my thick cock in you?? You want release…? You've been /such/ a good boy…” He cooed, shifting to sit up and push Hux onto his back. He moved to settle between Hux’s thighs. “You want it like this…?” He asked with a wicked grin, rutting and rocking his hips hard against his Captain’s.

Hux gasped, arching his back and trying to force himself onto Mitaka's cock. “Yes, please,” he groaned, sinking his teeth hard into his lip. The tender skin split, coppery blood welling to the surface that he quickly licked away. “Show me what a proper man can do, Mitaka please, I need it…” He looked as he never had before, wicked yet somehow angelic as he begged to be fucked. Two men in as many days, who was he becoming? Still, it was impossible to compare Kylo and Mitaka, he wasn't about to try. He'd rather enjoy the moment, enjoy the look in Mitaka's eye as he took control, and let himself take. 

Mitaka growled, the sound a little more natural this time. He reached down to steady his own cock, pressing forward against his lover’s entrance. Apparently the redhead really was ready, Mitaka was met with little resistance as he continued pushing forward, until he was buried up to the hilt. “Nnngh-” he shivered and moaned, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as he concentrated on not coming right then and there. He was panting already, and he briefly rested his forehead against Hux’s shoulder. “Haaaah...you o-okay?” Mitaka asked him, even though he barely seemed okay himself. 

The look on Hux’s face showed that he was absolutely more than okay. He gasped and moaned as his eyes fluttered shut, legs coming to wrap around Mitaka’s waist in an attempt to pull him deeper. “O-oh...oh that’s perfect,” he breathed, a violent shiver overcoming him as he tried to adjust to the pleasure. “Oh that’s so,  _ so  _ good…” He licked again at his split lip before pulling Mitaka down for a deep, languid kiss. “How does it feel?” he breathed, forcing himself to keep his eyes open to watch every expression that flickered across Mitaka’s face. “Mm, am I tight?”

Hux’s shudder caused another jolt of pleasurable electricity to shoot up Mitaka’s spine. “Aah my god…” he moaned, “yeah so tight…” he twitched his hips forward against Hux, then started up a quick pace, not able to keep a controlled pace of things anymore. He tries thrusting more upwards, remembering that he likes it when Hux aims that way. “O-oh fuck-!!” he cried out, completely forgetting to be quiet. He already felt so close. 

Hux moaned helplessly, completely unable to keep himself quiet as Mitaka thrust into him. A clever tilt of his hips sent Mitaka thrusting into his sweet spot, a broken sort of gasp falling from his lips. It felt too good. He wanted to come, he  _ needed  _ to, but the tie around the base of his cock kept him from tipping over that edge. Every time he got too close he’d be pulled back, leaving him desperate for release.

“Come in me,” he begged, golden eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he pressed his eyes shut tight, took a breath, forced them back open. “Please, I need it, come in me Mitaka, fill me…”

Mitaka paused just long enough to frantically unfasten the little restraint from Hux’s cock, before resuming a desperate pace. His thrusts quickly became more erratic as his orgasm wracked through him, and he came heavily inside Hux with a shudder and a shaky moan. He’d never felt anything quite like it, and a satisfied grin involuntarily split his face in two.

Hux gasped, finally unable to keep his eyes open as Mitaka removed the restraint. With a harsh cry he came completely untouched, come striping his chest and stomach as he tightened again and again around Mitaka’s length. By the time he was finished he was completely dazed, staring blindly at the ceiling as he tried to remember how to breathe. “A-ah…”

Mitaka collapsed beside Hux in the narrow space between him and the wall of the cabin. It took him a good couple minutes to catch his breath. He placed lazy, sleepy kisses on Hux’s freckled shoulder, half-lidded eyes blearily admiring the new painting across the redhead’s front. “Goddamn…” he sighed, stretching a bit before grabbing a corner of the bedsheet and mopping up Hux’s come. He attempted to wipe himself up a bit too, but he felt so sticky and oily. “When we pull into port, I would give all our gold coins, just to get into a bath house…” he said with a chuckle. 

Hux laughed breathlessly, sprawled on his back with heavy lidded eyes and a delirious smile. “Mm, truly. I feel like I'll never be able to scrub myself clean.” Lifting his hand, he slid his fingers lazily through Mitaka's hair. “Exceptionally good show, if I do say so myself.” While so different than his night with Kylo, he felt just as boneless and satiated. Laying here, now, had the added benefit of safety. He didn't trust Kylo yet. Perhaps they may get there, but the time has not yet come. He'd sailed for so long with Mitaka, he could be stripped bare with him. 

His face grew serious and he turned to his side to face Mitaka. “I'm quite serious you know. You did a fantastic job. With everything. The ship, the crew...Kylo. You'll be quite the captain yourself someday.”

This praise meant more to Mitaka than anything else Hux had ever said to him. He could tell that his captain meant it, too. That it was genuine. The first mate gave him a lingering kiss in place of a “thank you.” Then he looked a bit sad. “But if I were to become a captain of my own ship...then you and I wouldn't be sailing together anymore,” he told Hux, eyebrows tilted upwards. Suddenly he brightened back up. “Perhaps we could take turns! ...Like we'll probably be doing now, in bed…” He grinned and gave Hux another kiss. 

Hux laughed into the kiss, choosing to not point out the terrible logistics of such an idea. Instead he let Mitaka dwell in the fantasy, let him take his comfort how he would. He stole another kiss before turning his head, yawning into the crook of his elbow. “Mm, you’ve wearied me, boy,” he murmured, blinking hard. “Sleep, we’ve much to do in the coming days.” They needed to turn an excellent profit, needed to show Snoke that his trust in their crew wasn’t misplaced. With a contented noise Hux closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

  
Kylo lay in his bunk in the captain's quarters, staring out the large back windows and idly petting the orange cat Millie who for once was behaving pleasantly. Listening in on Hux and Mitaka and pleasuring himself had been satisfying enough. But now his mind sleepily pondered their impending run-in with the legendary smugglers’ ship, The Falcon. He felt...ready for that battle, but the anxiousness still managed to creep up on him. Most of the time he didn't feel much of anything when he killed someone. But he had history with the captain of The Falcon, and an old grudge to settle. Kylo sighed and closed his eyes, petting his long fingers through his black wavy hair and imagining it were Hux touching him so affectionately. Kylo almost wished they weren't about to happen upon the Falcon so soon, so he could have spent more time with Hux, and with Mitaka. He felt more and more like he wanted to be a part of their world, more than just a hired sword. They gave his life more excitement than he'd felt before. With the battle he'd been looking for soon approaching, Kylo felt afraid of death again for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snoke/Kylo/Mitaka (and artwork)- pandalolli aka [Hydrajen](http://hydrajen.tumblr.com)  
> Hux/Phasma - thatviciousvixen aka [that-vicious-vixen](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com)
> 
> This concludes our pirates adventures! There was going to be an Arc 2, but those plans had to be set aside. I hope you have enjoyed our little pirate AU! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Snoke/Kylo/Mitaka (and artwork)- pandalolli aka [Hydrajen](http://hydrajen.tumblr.com)  
> Hux/Phasma - thatviciousvixen aka [that-vicious-vixen](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com)
> 
> This rp/fic was supposed to be Kylux, but then Mitaka appeared and sort of took over?? NOW IT IS MIKYLUX! <3
> 
> Part three to come, including ACTION. SEXY ACTION. INTRIGUE. BATTLES AT SEA.


End file.
